


How To Raise A Well-Mannered Puppy

by Rroselavy



Category: Yugioh
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-06
Updated: 2010-06-06
Packaged: 2017-10-09 23:20:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rroselavy/pseuds/Rroselavy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can the principles of a dog-training manual be employed on a certain brown-eyed, blond-haired pup? Kaiba Seto is willing to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Raise A Well-Mannered Puppy

He could not recall how in the name of God he had allowed his brother to talk him into getting a puppy.

 

* * *

 

"Seto, he is SO CUTE!" Mokuba had squealed as, at eight weeks old, the Golden Retriever had run amok through the maze of rooms of the mansion, leaving a trail of destruction in its wake.

Eight weeks had turned into eight months, with the same puppy, now a full 75 pounds of rambunctious energy, wreaking havoc daily throughout HIS life, HIS refuge, cuteness long ago fallen by the wayside.

He began dreading coming home, never knowing what wreckage awaited him, which servant would need to be mollified for being the brunt of the dog's misbehavior. He'd already increased the maid's salary fifteen percent after she complained that cleaning up dog excrement and urine had not been in the job description she'd agreed upon. And bought the butler several new pairs of trousers. For some reason the puppy found endless joy in nipping at the butler's ankles as he went about running the Kaiba household.

It all came to a head when Kaiba had to gain excuse from a homework assignment, explaining carefully to his teacher that the dog had in fact, ate it. And the disk he'd backed it up on. And chewed through the power chord to his laptop, which in turn drained the battery, rendering it useless until the battery could be recharged.

He wondered absently how exactly the damned dog could do such a thing and avoid electrocution.

It seemed a full minute passed in silence before the entire class, teacher included, exploded in laughter at his expense. "Fortunately, Mr. Kaiba, I believe you," Mr. Shimaoka said, "You could not possibly invent such a poor excuse, it must be the truth." The bell signifying the end of class rang, red-faced, Kaiba gathered up his books. Mood blackened, he promised himself the dog would be vacating the premises. Today.

"Kaiba, YOU got a puppy?" Jounouchi Katsuya asked incredulously.

"Jealous that it isn't you, Mutt?" he snapped.

"Fuck you, I was just tryin' ta be friendly. And I'm NOT a dog!" Jou retorted. "I feel sorry for the little fucker," he mumbled just loud enough for Kaiba to hear.

"What was that, Inu?!" Kaiba sneered, launching himself at the smaller boy. Agile as a cat, Jounouchi was halfway out the classroom door, intent on escaping Kaiba's rage.

"Mr. Jounouchi! There is no cursing allowed in this school! When I catch you, you will have detention!" Mr. Shimaoka called after him. From behind his teacher he heard Kaiba snicker.

"Aw fah crissake!" Jounouchi howled, determined not to get detention on this of all days, when his sister Shikuza was visiting. The thought of her alone with Honda and Otogi fighting over her like she was a juicy bone was enough to propel him forward through the halls. The weekend was in front of him, there was no way he'd start it off with detention! He'd take his lumps on Monday.

He was thankful for once that his time as a gang member had trained him for the obstacle course that the school hallways offered. In his heyday, no one caught up with Jounouchi Katsuya. He sailed through the crowded halls, opening up a lead on his teacher, edging closer to the exit by the gymnasium.

He blasted through the gym doors to the outside, realizing he was home free, at least for today. Not caring about the future and the punishment that certainly loomed when next he encountered Mr. Shimaoka, and unaware that the gym teacher and track coach had been observing his sprint. Perhaps the weekend would be enough time for his teacher to cool off, and Jounouchi could talk his way out of detention. One could always hope.

When Mr. Shimaoka finally reached the exit, he was greeted by the coach, Mr. Kitano. "Looking for someone?"

"Yes, Jounouchi Katsuya. Have you seen him?"

"He passed by a while ago." Aggravated, the other man swore under his breath. "Is he in trouble?"

"He just earned a week's worth of detention!"

"Hmm. I have a deal for you, Mr. Shimaoka."

 

* * *

 

"We can't get rid of Kobi," Mokuba pleaded that night, "He's my best friend, Seto. He just needs to be trained." Kaiba felt his resolve begin to melt under the tear-filled gaze of his younger brother.

"Mokuba, he's already been to obedience school three times. I think there may be something wrong with him."

"But Seto, WE'VE never trained him. We've only let someone else do it, and Kobi is always obedient for the trainer." Mokuba's arms snaked around the offending creature's neck, who took Mokuba's proximity as an excuse to lave his face with soft pink tongue.

Kaiba shook his head. "Moku, neither of us knows the first thing about training a puppy."

"There's tons of dog training books, Set. Just order one from Amazon."

"Hmph. Okay, I will give the dog one last chance." He softened his stance. "But if his behavior doesn't improve, he will be banned from the house."

"Thanks, Seto! I know this will work!"

He could not stand another minute under his own roof with the out of control creature. So, being Kaiba Seto, he researched all the books available on dog training, investigated which ones had garnered the best results, and finally settled on How to Raise a Well-Mannerd Puppy. He paid to have it overnighted to his office. If only he had researched puppies this thoroughly he thought to himself, he wouldn't be in this predicament.

Perusing the book as he rode home from his office in the limo, it came to him that perhaps some of the principles found within could be employed on a certain blond-haired, brown-eyed puppy. With that in mind, he smiled as he cracked open the cover and began reading.

"Congratulations on your new puppy! Now that you have chosen your pet, it is important that you raise him to be a well-mannered member of the community.

"Dogs are social animals, and as such need to be integrated with their human pack."

So that explains the whole 'friendship' thing. Kaiba snorted, thinking how inseparable Jounouchi was from Yuugi, Anzu and Honda. How insufferable he found their interdependence to be.

"Your puppy will be happiest knowing his position in your household. As master, you must assert your dominance over your pet. Once that is established, you are well on your way to sharing your life with a loyal, faithful and obedient companion."

Kaiba smirked. Oh yes, this book was going to prove very useful.

*****

The weekend had been nothing short of blissful. He had spent every waking moment with his sister, and the time together had been a balm for him. Only Shizuka knew how hard it was for Jou living with their father, how it had torn Jou apart when their mother and she had moved out. How hard it was for him not to believe that his mother just loved him less, or just not enough.

"Jou, you know Mom loves you! It's just Dad needed a dependent in order to qualify for social aid. Plus someone has to look after him." Shizuka patiently explained for what seemed to be the thousandth time.

"Y'know Sis, I can't help but think there had to be a better way than this," Jou replied dejectedly. He thought it unfair that HE was left behind as caretaker. After all HE didn't marry the old man. 'In sickness and in health' and all that. But he did love his father, and knew he was working hard to control his alcoholism. He'd even started taking on some of the household chores that Jou had shouldered, mainly cooking and cleaning, as Jou didn't trust his father with their meager finances, or the checkbook yet.

They hadn't done anything special during her visit, dinner with their desperately trying to stay sober dad, and two days of hanging out at the park with Yuugi, Honda, Anzu, Ryou and Otogi. He knew Shizuka enjoyed the attention his friends, especially Honda and Otogi lavished on her, and the time spent with him, away from her overprotective mother.

He faced Monday morning now with growing trepidation that he was sure to be paying up for his behavior on the previous Friday. Hopefully that meant he would only need to face his teacher's ire, and not that of Kaiba as well.

He sighed, wondering what exactly it was about him that the other boy detested so. He certainly did not hate Kaiba. As a matter of fact, he liked him. Really liked him. As in he was into him. Not that Kaiba couldn't use some help in the personality department. He could definitely loosen up a bit, maybe crack a genuine smile once in a while -- not that triumphant little smirk he wore after he kicked your ass from here to there and back again. But where looks and brains were concerned, Kaiba had it all going on.

 

* * *

 

Apparently, he needed to exercise more patience. Far more patience. He'd been going about it all wrong. Kaiba sighed and rubbed his temples. He'd generally treated Kobi's various misbehaviors in one of three manners -- by chasing after and bellowing at the animal, smacking him with a rolled up newspaper, or shoving his nose in his business. Wrong, wrong, wrong.

"Your puppy does not want to misbehave! When he makes a mistake, he needs to be corrected in a firm but gentle manner.

"Angry outbursts and corporal punishment will only serve to create a fearful, frightened dog, one prone to aggressive, impulsive behavior. Punishing your puppy long after he has misbehaved may cause him to become anxious and mistrustful."

He hated being wrong. Despised himself when he erred. It brought a flood of hideous emotions bubbling up from the depths, threatening to overwhelm him. Threatening his carefully crafted stony demeanor. It took a long time, years, for him to realize that the voice that berated his mistakes was that of Gozaburo. The only one, only thing he hated more than being wrong.

It did not matter that it was unreasonable for him to believe he should have innately known how to treat the dog. He knew he had to cycle through the wave of panic and self-loathing that encompassed him. It had been so ingrained in his education at the hands of his adoptive father.

"How could you get that question wrong?! This is totally unacceptable, you stupid, stupid cur! You will never amount to anything! You will be lucky to earn a living as a janitor!" Gozaburo roared, looking over young Seto's lessons.

"I'm sorry, Fa--" his apology silenced by the back of Gozaburo's hand.

"KAIBAS DO NOT APOLOGIZE! KAIBAS DO NOT MAKE MISTAKES!! YOU WILL NEVER DESERVE THE NAME KAIBA!!! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT. NOW!!!"

Seto picked himself up and skulked away, vowing that some day he would get his revenge.

He shuddered from the memory. He did get his revenge. Gozaburo never saw it coming, because he actually did believe he was infallible. Seto was able to outmaneuver him and take over control of the Kaiba Corp. Board. And when Gozaburo realized his mistake, that he'd succeeded in making his son in his own brutal image, he killed himself. Coward.

But what Gozaburo never learned, was Seto's salvation. He understood the necessity of mistakes. Even as he worked through his twisted past, he knew that mistakes bred innovation. So as much as he could hate himself and rail at his own stupidity, he could internalize it and move forward in the proper direction. He would never lay a hand on Kobi again. Knowing his temper as he did, he could not promise he would never yell at the dog, but it was a goal to work toward.

He stared down at the puppy contentedly asleep at his feet. Kobi was laying flat out on his side, rib cage gently rising and lowering in even breaths. God how he wished he could sleep so well. It was the sleep of the innocent.

He had no idea why the dog actually sought out his company. Dogs were supposed to be able to sense whether or not a person liked them. Most of the time Seto could barely stand to be in the same house as the unruly animal, yet he trailed Kaiba around whenever he was home. Perhaps the damn thing was just trying to ingratiate himself to Kaiba, hedging his bets that it was he who decided who stayed and who was sent away.

It was late, and he was tired. He nudged the dog gently with his bare foot. Kobi roused and shook his entire body awake. He turned to Seto, placing his soft muzzle on his thigh, brown eyes gazing up at Kaiba searchingly.

He was reminded of another's brown eyes. Jou. His puppy. He patted Kobi's head, gently scratched behind his ears. Was rewarded with a soft lick on his hand.

He thought about his interactions with Jounouchi. How he deflected Jou's friendly overtures with snide remarks and insults. He was endlessly irritated by his attraction to the other boy, yet a small part of him wanted to explore the possibilities therein. He had no doubt that he wanted to dominate Jounouchi, but just as he'd been wrong in his dealings with Kobi, perhaps he needed to modify his behavior toward Jounouchi.

What could be the harm in that, he wondered as he prepared for bed.

*****

Jou hurried toward school, not wanting to add lateness to his growing list of transgressions. He sped up as he noticed the object of his affections on school grounds up ahead, then hung back so that he wasn't too close, but still maintained an unobstructed view of Kaiba's fine ass.

He knew that in his pursuit of Kaiba, he was definitely pitching out of his league. For one thing, he couldn't even get the guy to notice him, except to insult or humiliate him. But Jou was not one to be deterred by such minor setbacks. He had a plan. Or at least a plan for a plan. It was all about proximity.

He'd taken a psychology elective at the behest of his guidance counselor, and found it to be very enlightening. He'd become fascinated by the different theories of how people behave socially. He'd learned that one of the three factors that influence attraction is proximity. The other two were attractiveness and similarity. And hell, he wasn't that bad looking, and they were both guys, right?

While he could care less about hard sciences, language arts and math, human nature was endlessly fascinating. And he had to admit, his new-found scholarship had helped him to remember terms in other subjects. For example, tangents. Tangents were all about proximity, and proximity was all about getting next to ... It occurred to Jou suddenly that he was no longer staring at Kaiba's ass, rather he was--

"What are you looking at, Mutt?"

Caught. Fuck! He raised his eyes to meet steely blue ones, that seemed to bore right through him.

"I-I I wasn't looking at anything, Kaiba ... I-I was thinking!" Jou stuttered. He imagined his face was turning three shades of red.

What Kaiba wanted to say was 'Don't hurt yourself, Mutt' but instead he managed "Thinking, about what?"

"Tangents!" Jou blurted. They stared at each other for a moment longer, then Jou looked away.

Kaiba quirked an eyebrow. "Whatever," he replied, walking away. Not exactly a stellar exchange, but at least it hadn't ended in insults, Kaiba mused.

Jou watched Kaiba saunter off. Breathed a sigh of relief. Now if only it would go so well with Mr. Shimaoka.

 

* * *

 

Last period. Time to face the music. Jou arrived at Mr. Shimaoka's class early, hoping against hope that maybe he would have forgotten Friday afternoon. He noted Kaiba there already, busy reading.

Emboldened by the civility of their earlier exchange, Jou asked, "Whatcha reading there?"

"A book on dog-training.'

"Awww come on, can't ya just--"

Kaiba looked up impassively at Jou's outburst. He raised the book off of his desk, exposing the cover.

"How to Raise a Well-Mannered Puppy" Jou read and became silent. Stared back into Kaiba's eyes. "Ohhh," he said quietly, breaking eye contact, heading to his seat.

Kaiba smirked and went back to reading.

"The simplest, most consistent tool to use to assert your dominance over your puppy is food. Never feed him scraps from the table, and never let him eat before you do.

"Another technique is the stare-down. If you catch your puppy staring at you, stare back neutrally, but directly into his eyes until he looks away. Never break eye contact first!"

This was just too easy.

Class passed uneventfully, and Jou considered that his teacher had forgotten all about Friday. Things were looking up. He'd actually had two almost civil, almost conversations with Kaiba, and it seemed he'd escaped detention. The bell rang, and as he gathered his things, Mr. Shimaoka called out to him.

"Mr. Jounouchi, I need to see you after class. Please have a seat." Jou watched forlornly as his classmates filed out.

He decided to be proactive. "Mr. Shimaoka, please accept my deepest apolo--"

His teacher interrupted. "I was prepared to give you a week's detention, for your behavior on Friday, Mr. Jounouchi, but--"

Just then Mr. Kitano poked his head in. "Ah, I see you've kept Mr. Jounouchi here for me, Mr. Shimaoka." Jou did a mental inventory, trying to remember if he'd done anything to piss off the gym teacher on Friday as well.

"Yes, I was just explaining to Mr. Jounouchi that he was facing a week of detention." Now he addressed Jou directly. "But it seems Mr. Kitano would like to make you an offer in exchange for detention."

Jou gulped hard. What possible offer could the gym teacher have that was more palatable than detention?

"Well, yes, that is true." The gym teacher sat in the desk in front of Jou and turned to face him.

"You are quite a runner, Mr. Jounouchi. I timed you on Friday, and you are better than most of the boys on the track team. In fact you are better than every one of them except Mr. Kaiba."

Jou stared back dumbly, vaguely registering another thing Kaiba was better at than he.

"So what I'm proposing is that instead of detention, you join the track team."

"You want me to run? For you." Jou asked. He genuinely liked Mr. Kitano, and always did well in phys. ed. But be a jock?

"Yes, I think it would be good for you. Ultimately beneficial. Have you even given any thought as to how you are going to go on to college? I've seen your grades, and you certainly aren't going to get there on their merit alone."

"Well, I never thought I was college material. My family can't afford to send me anyway." Jou replied quietly.

"That's no excuse for not trying, Katsuya!" Mr. Kitano said affectionately. He, like most of his teachers, liked Jounouchi, but was frustrated by his lack of academic interest.

"If you ran well on the track team, and worked a little harder to improve your grades, you might have a shot at some scholarships."

Jounouchi allowed himself to think of the possibilities. He'd never considered he'd be able to attend college. He knew all his friends were looking at colleges and universities, and planning out their futures. He'd figured he'd be able to get a factory job, continue to live with and care for his father, and maybe attend night school at some point.

But now he was being shown an opportunity that he didn't even know existed. And he allowed himself to hope, to dream that he needn't end up as his father had. A middle-aged drunk who never reached his full potential.

Plus there was the added bonus of chasing Kaiba's tail around the track. He smiled at that. "So when do ya want me to start?"

*****

"Hey Kaiba," Jou said shyly.

Kaiba stopped stretching and looked up. "What are you doing here, Mutt?" he glowered.

He always looked forward to practice. He wasn't a really team player, he barely tolerated the presence of his teammates, this was his time alone, to let his mind wander freely as his feet rhythmically drummed along the track, eating up meters on its smooth surface. To shed the monkey on his back that was Kaiba Corp., leave behind his schoolwork and the responsibilities of caring for himself, his household, his brother.

It was his one indulgence. He ran seven days a week, often in the early hours of the morning, long after he'd tucked Mokuba into bed for the night, had fulfilled his responsibilities to Kaiba Corp., wrapped up his homework, he'd put on sweats and running shoes and navigate the streets that surrounded his estate. He found the solitude intoxicating.

He didn't need have his reverie interrupted by the distraction of the blond standing in front of him.

"Umm, I guess we're teammates now." Jou said, toeing the pebbly surface of the track. He was beginning to think this was a bad idea. Maybe proximity wasn't the answer. He wondered how much effort he would need to show his track coach before he could quit without getting into more trouble.

"You joined the track team." Not a question, more a statement of resignation.

Jou sighed, "Yah, Mr. Kitano asked me to join, an' it seemed like a good idea." He gazed off into the distance.

"You don't plan on running in THOSE?" Kaiba nodded his head toward Jou's feet.

He looked down, suddenly embarrassed at the sight of his worn-out sneakers. This was definitely a bad idea. He didn't have the money to invest in a pair of running shoes. He didn't even know how he was going to pay the utility bill this month. New running shoes were a luxury beyond his grasp. Dammit, no! This could be his ticket out of the crappy future he had envisioned. He strengthened his resolve. He had to find a way to make this work.

"Yeah, well not everyone is made of money, Kaiba," he replied bitterly, stalking away.

He saw Jou blush, regretted his question. Finished stretching, then rose, ready for the long distance drills.

"Okay," Coach Kitano called out, "Everyone but Mr. Jounouchi start the 400 super set, remember 5 minutes rest between each.

"Katsuya, let me explain how the practices are run." He noticed the boy's shabby clothes and sneakers and grimaced to himself.

"Mondays and Fridays are long distance drills, Tuesdays and Thursdays are weight training, Wednesdays and Fridays are sprints. So on Fridays, depending on where you fit in, you will run long distance drills or practice sprints. Today, you should not try to run at your top speed, just try to finish the distance. Let me work with you through some stretching, and you can join the rest of the team in the second or third set.

"You will need to invest in a pair of running shoes," he added.

"Yah, I figured," Jou replied dejectedly. "But I don't see how I can afford it."

Mr. Kitano smiled sympathetically. "It's a small investment toward your future, Katsuya, perhaps we could work something out. You can come by in your free hour and do some filing for a couple of weeks ..."

Jou looked at the coach suspiciously. "Why're you doing this?"

"Because you deserve a break, Katsuya. The circumstances of your life haven't gone unnoticed," he replied. "Your father came to the school one day and spoke to the Principal to make reparations -- as part of his 12-step program. He explained why your grades and attendance have been poor."

Jou sighed and shrugged. He remembered quite clearly when his father had begged his forgiveness. Forgiveness for the years of abuse and neglect, promising to make it up to Jou. As if. It was hard, but of course he forgave his father. He understood that alcoholism was a disease, that what had happened was caused by it. It would be harder still to forgive his mother for leaving him. Maybe HE needed a 12-step program for that.

He joined the rest of the runners in the drills, feeling hamperd by the lack of traction his sneakers offerd. He wanted to run flat out, to run to exhaustion, oblivion. Forget the strain of bearing his father's burden, of never having enough to eat, of thinking up creative ways to keep the bill collectors at bay until the social check came in. He noticed Kaiba had finished, far in advance of the rest of the team.

His endorphins kicked in, he was feeling good from the exertion. He decided to turn on the speed. The burst lasted all of ten seconds before he was sailing head over heels, landing in a skidding heap. He heard snickering from a couple of his nearest teammates as he lay on the track.

Kaiba was jogging easily now, recovering. Glancing ahead, he saw Jou skitter out of control, tumbling a few times before coming to a stop. Heard the snickers. It enraged him to hear someone laugh at his puppy's misfortune. He raced over to the fallen boy.

"You think it's funny?" he hissed at the other boys gathered around. It satisfied him to see the fear shown in their faces.

Jou struggled to get up and assess the damage, nice scrapes on his right knee and elbow. Blood trailing down his leg, dripping from his arm.

"Alright, everyone, get back to drills." Mr. Kitano ordered. "Mr. Kaiba, take Mr. Jounouchi to my office and help him get cleaned up."

Kaiba snorted. "Stupid Mutt," he cursed under his breath. Jou trailed him silently inside, through the gym, into the coach's office off the locker room.

"Sit," Kaiba directed. He grabbed the First Aid kit from its perch on top of a file cabinet.

Jou sat pensively on the stool Kaiba had motioned to. Concentrating on the throbbing in his knees and elbows. Concentrating on not pissing off Kaiba any more than he already was. Berating himself. Proximity, yeah right. He had it in spades now, so why did he feel like he was trapped with a caged lion?

Kaiba squatted on a low stool and rolled in front of Jounouchi. Gently he raised Jou's lower leg onto his lap, extending the injured knee. He heard the sharp intake of breath from the other boy. As he removed Jou's sneaker and sock he said brusquely "I'll try to be gentle," and looked up into Jou's eyes. Jou glanced away, surprised at the softness of Kaiba's touch.

He carefully swabbed the bloody knee, noticing a deep bruise already developing. Then he smoothed on some antibacterial ointment before covering it with a bandage. He was trying hard to focus on his task, to not think about the smooth musculature under his hand, the heat radiating from Jou's skin. His musky scent.

"You really should not have been running in these sneakers," he commented idly.

"Ya think?" Jou snapped.

Kaiba glared at him before roughly pushing the injured leg out of his lap.

"Owww, whad'ya do that for?" Jou whined.

"Let me see your arm," Kaiba answered.

"No. I think I can take care of it myself. I don't need to be manhandled. What the hell are you so pissed off about anyway?"

"You wouldn't understand," Kaiba sighed. "Now let me see your elbow." He reached out and coaxed Jou's arm closer.

"I wouldn't? Why don't ya try me?"

Oh I'd like to try you all right, Kaiba thought. "Fine. I'm pissed because running is the one thing I do for myself. I don't want friendship or comraderie, I want to be left alone. I just want to run." Even through his harsh words, he swabbed Jou's elbow as gently as he had his knee.

"I--I can understand that," Jou said softly. "When I was running before, I felt like I was able to escape from all the responsibilities I have. I felt free." He looked at Kaiba's head bowed over his arm, as he diligently dressed Jou's elbow. "I won't bother you, okay? I'll give you your space." He added.

Kaiba's hand lingered on Jou's arm. "Why did you join track?"

"Mr. Kitano made me an offer I couldn't refuse," Jou smiled.

*****

As Mr. Kitano promised, Jou now had proper running shoes. He showed up every day during his free period to work off his debt. The coach had him file for about ten minutes, then instructed him to study.

"But how is my studying repaying you?" Jou asked.

"Improving your grades is repayment enough, Katsuya."

 

* * *

 

He had to admit that the book was working. In the space of a couple of weeks the unruly puppy was beginning to calm down. Kobi no longer nipped at ankles and heels. He was following simple commands as well. Kaiba was beginning to think he could not only live with a dog in the house, but enjoy it as well.

He had read that praise was as, if not more, important than corrections, and implementing praise had accelerated Kobi's learning curve.

"As your puppy exhibits desirable behavior, you must remember to praise him. Praising your puppy will reinforce good behavior."

He had begun to look forward to coming home, and Kobi greeting him.

He also found himself still happily anticipating track practice. At first, despite Jounouchi's presence, but slowly he'd come to realize that some of his eagerness was because of it.

True to his word, Jou gave Kaiba plenty of space. They barely spoke, but often settled into drills side-by-side.Jou was still working out his pacing, often falling back in exhaustion after pushing too fast at the beginning of the sets, but he was quickly mastering his own racing rhythm.

Kaiba enjoyed watching Jou run out in front of him, the way his leg muscles pumped his buttocks was well worth savoring. Most of the time he had no trouble catching up and speeding past Jounouchi, sometimes purposely brushing him.

His behavior did not go unnoticed by the coach. He'd never seen anyone able to pierce through the cold facade of his track star. Often times he would catch Kaiba and Jou watching each other when the other wasn't looking.

He'd even overheard Kaiba compliment Jou. They formed the last two legs of the relay team. He had them practice the handover technique over and over, relays were lost on sloppy hand-offs.

After countless repetitions, they had perfected the maneuver and were making the transition with ease. Still they practiced on, becoming so attuned to each other's movements that the fluid motion happened naturally, automatically.

"You did well, Mutt." Kaiba acknowledged, knowing his comment would elicit a rise out of Jou.

"I am NOT a dog, Kaiba ... but thanks."

Yes, there was definitely something going on there.

 

* * *

 

He found himself increasingly hungry. The combination of running and weight-training was causing him to burn far more calories than he could afford to eat. He was eating his father out of house and home. At lunch, he would poach food off of his friends relentlessly.

"Jou, man, do you have a tapeworm or something?" Honda asked, annoyance creeping into his voice.

"Umm, no. I'm just hungry, is all," he replied sheepishly. For some reason he'd been reticent to tell his friends about joining track.

"So what's going on, then? I've never seen you pack it away like this!" Honda persisted.

"All right, I joined the track team, okay? And all the running has given me a bigger appetite." He looked up at stunned faces all around.

"The track team," Honda slowly repeated. "The one Kaiba is the star of?" He asked incredulously.

Jou blushed furiously. This was not how he wanted to break it to them. He quickly explained the deal Mr. Kitano had offered to avoid detention. "And Kaiba isn't so bad once ya get to know him."

"Are you sure you're feeling okay?" Anzu chimed in, placing her hand on Jou's forehead. "You must be sick, because I just heard you defend Kaiba."

He didn't think he could get any redder. He felt the heat creeping over his face, looked up to see Kaiba two tables away, looking directly at him, Mona Lisa smirk playing on his lips. He glanced over to Yuugi for some backup.

Yuugi smiled warmly at him. "It's okay Jou, I'm glad you and Kaiba are getting along."

"Yeah pal," Honda enjoined. "I was getting tired of bailing your ass out." He thought for a second. He knew Jounouchi's finances were limited. "Ya know, if you want to come by for dinner a couple of times a week, my Mom would be happy to set an extra plate."

"Thanks, Bud. I think I might take you up on that!" Jou replied enthusiastically. Honda's mother was an amazingly good cook.

"You could even bring Shizuka around sometime," Honda added innocently.

"You. Are. Not. Dating. My. Sister." Jou replied vehemently.

Kaiba's eyes narrowed at the light-hearted teasing, the easy way Jou and his friends interacted. He was feeling something utterly alien to him. He was feeling jealous.

 

* * *

 

As the weeks wore on, they began practice races in preparation for the upcoming schedule of track meets. For the first time, Kaiba felt true competition, Jounouchi was becoming a seriously good runner. Kaiba found that he needed to work to beat Jou.

After one particularly close race, where Kaiba edged Jou out in the last quarter track, Jou bragged "Ya better watch out, Kaiba, I'm gonna catch you one of these days."

"In your dreams, Mutt."

"Awww c'mon! I was on your heels the entire run!"

"A good dog knows how to heel his master," Kaiba smirked, watching the flush of anger spread on the other boy's face as the insult sunk in.

"Fuck you, Kaiba! I am not a dog. And you are NOT my master."

Kaiba grabbed Jou by his t-shirt, pulling him close, feeling the dampness of his perspiration in the thin material. It was not at all unpleasant, but he glared at him malevolently anyway and hissed "You better watch what you say to your Master, Inu. Unless, of course, you really mean it."

They stood toe-to-toe in an intense stare-down. Jou's eyes slid away at the sound of Mr. Kitano's voice.

"All right you two, break it up and give me eight laps, that should cool you off! Everyone else is dismissed."

Kaiba smirked, eight laps would be nothing for him, his late night runs had greatly improved his stamina. But Jounouchi would be suffering by the end. "You think you can beat me? Prove it," he challenged.

"Fine. Let's go!" Jou spat and bolted down the track.

He laughed to himself, knowing that Jou's anger would be his downfall, he was way off pace. He would be crawling across the finish.

 

* * *

 

He was pissed at himself for taking the bait. He knew he didn't have a chance at beating Kaiba. He was exhausted already, and Kaiba had barely seemed winded. After his initial burst of speed, fueled by his anger, he pulled back, settling into a pace which would at least give him a respectable finish.

Why does he have to insult me at all the time? Jou wondered. He has everything. Looks. Brains. Money. His brother's unconditional love. But he finds it necessary to put me down. He pondered that as he heard Kaiba's footfalls getting closer. As he expected Kaiba edged past him, settling in a couple of paces ahead, causing Jou's focus to shift a little below the equator.

God what an ass. Now Jou laughed silently at the double-meaning. Because Kaiba WAS an ass, but Jou was still deeply infatuated with him. But he was getting frustrated. The incremental thaw in Kaiba's personality seemed hardly worth the effort.

Wait. Kaiba had said 'unless of course you really mean it.' Did that ... Is he? Jou smiled. He is SO into me. It was time to push this to a new level. See if Kaiba pushed back.

Fueled by the revelation, he desperately hung on to Kaiba's pace. He wasn't going to win, but he'd come in a respectable second. Besides, he had the best consolation prize. Free rein to ogle that beautiful ass.

*****

They finished to an empty field. The coach and their teammates had long left them behind.

"I win again, Inu. You will never be first at anything," Kaiba taunted. He was barely winded, Jou noted.

"Maybe I don't mind finishing second because I like the view from there." Jou wheezed, then managed to flash an evil grin at Kaiba, just in case his meaning had not been fully comprehended, before heading off toward the showers.

 

* * *

 

Kaiba stared after him thoughtfully for a moment, after all, Jou's ass was well worth viewing too. Then he chased after him, catching to him before the entrance tothe gymnasium. He grabbed Jou roughly by the shoulder, spinning him around to face him.

"Ya got something ta say to me, Kaiba?" Jou's eyes flashed defiantly.

"Quit staring at your master's ass, Mutt."

Which is how Jounouchi found himself in this position, one where the playing field suddenly leveled and the action shifted irreversibly into uncharted territory.

"For the last time, Kaiba. YOU. ARE. NOT. MY. MASTER!"

"I think my puppy needs a lesson." Kaiba smirked, closing the distance between them, pinning Jounouchi against the brick wall. Catching both of Jounouchi's wrists in one hand, he slid the other under Jou's shirt, roughly grazing his nipple with a fingernail.

"Kaiba, stop!" Jou gasped. He hadn't expected things to escalate THIS quickly. He didn't expect Kaiba's touch to feel so good, either.

He could hear the alarm in Jou's voice, as he struggled to free himself. "Stop what, Puppy?" Kaiba murmured into his ear. He pressed closer, and his hand began to travel southward, after rolling the hardening nub between index and thumb. "You should know better than to tease your master, to start something you've no intention of finishing."

Jou's eyes widened as he realized what the other boy intended. "Don't--" he managed, as fingers slid under the waistbands of his gym pants and boxers. Kaiba was waaayy too forward, his brain was telling him. But his body, shivering with anticipation, was urging Kaiba's hand on.

"Don't? Puppy, is that really what you mean?" He was fondling Jou's growing erection. "I think your OTHER head would beg to differ."

"Don't. No. I--" Jou managed as fingers slid around his sex. It was becoming increasingly hard to speak coherently, as pleasure radiated out from Kaiba's ministrations.

"Ahh," Kaiba smiled triumphantly. "A double negative. So you WANT me to continue." His hand traveled deeper. Their bodies were touching now, Kaiba's spicy, musky scent filling Jou's nostrils. The aromas of cinnamon and citrus mixing with an earthiness of perspiration that aroused him further.

A long slender perfectly manicured digit slid into Jou's tunnel. "Don't! No!" He exclaimed again, his last feeble line of defense, knowing he was losing this battle to the ecstacy the other boy was generating in him. His body was complete in its betrayal.

Kaiba felt the tension in his captive's body slacken. His actions were having the desired effect. "Perhaps you mean you don't know if I should stop?" Kaiba continued evenly, as he slid a second finger into Jou. He let Jou's wrists go, and slid his arm behind his shoulders, capturing him in an embrace. Jou arched against him, head back, eyes rolling up in pleasure. Kaiba bit down on the offered throat, pleased at the gasp that escaped Jou's lips. He was bucking against Kaiba now, in rhythm to his fingers.

Hands freed, Jou grabbed Kaiba, pulling him tighter against him, feeling Kaiba's erection pressing against his hip. Running his hands over Kaiba's firm ass, under his shirt, tracing arabesques on his muscular back. "God. Please--"

"Oh no, Puppy, I think you mean "Master please.'" Kaiba corrected. In the deep recesses of his brain, Jou noted and was amazed at the other boy's self control.

"Please," he whimpered. Kaiba was tracing the contour of his jawline with his tongue, biting his earlobe. A third finger joined its mates, stretching Jou further.

"Please what, Pup?" Kaiba teased.

"You know--" Jou was finding it impossible to string enough words together to make sense.

"I do," Kaiba chuckled, "But I want to hear you beg me." He slowed his rhythm, pulled his hand back upward, lightly caressing Jou's engorged member.

"Please. Fuck me. Now." Jou whined. The tension that had built up in the weeks of proximity snapped suddenly. He lost sense of place and time. It did not matter that someone could happen upon their intimacy. In fact, that made it all the more exciting.

Kaiba's fingers found Jou's nipple again, teasing it harder. "Please fuck me, who?" he inquired.

Jou's hand slid along Kaiba's sweats, feeling the hardness within. He knew he'd say anything Kaiba demanded at this point. Anything to get what he wanted.

"Please fuck me ... Master," he submitted, rubbing Kaiba's erection, nipping at his collarbone. He wanted, no needed, to feel Kaiba buried deep inside.

"Is that really what you want, Puppy?"

"Stop--Yes!" He wanted Kaiba to stop with the dog jokes, but then thought 'puppy' was certainly a step up from 'mutt' and 'inu,' and much decidedly better than other descriptors that burned across the canvas of his mind. Certainly better than 'whore' which would more aptly describe the slutty way he was responding to Kaiba's touch. But it felt so GOOD, so RIGHT.

"Tsk tsk. You really need to learn how to communicate better. I think we'll leave that for your next lesson." Kaiba broke away from the embrace, leaving Jou alone against the wall.

"Don't leave me like this!" Jou implored. He was aching with need.

Kaiba stepped menacingly back toward him, his nearness flattening Jou against the wall. He tilted Jou's chin up to him, laid his other hand on Jou's hip. "Leave you how, my little Koi? Begging me to fuck you up the ass while you scream out my name wantonly, needing me to pound you harder, thrust deeper into your tight ass? All the while slowly stroking your cock until you can't take it anymore and you beg me to let you come?"

It was the dirty talk that pushed Jounouchi over the edge, he grabbed Kaiba by both arms, slamming their bodies together, biting Kaiba's neck, tongueing down the contour. Hands running over smooth chest and taut stomach, sliding over slim hips, reaching around to feel that gorgeous ass he'd spent hours chasing around the track.

Feeding into Jou's reaction, Kaiba continued, "Or should I force you down on your knees to suck my cock while I fuck you in the mouth and you lap up every last drop of my cum like the obedient puppy you are?" He smiled at Jou wickedly.

Jou gazed back deeply into those smoldering azure eyes, noticed the pupil dilation, seeing for the first time the depth of Kaiba's passion. Had it always been there, simmering below the surface? Had it always been a coin toss, a card flip, that could turn their antagonism into ardor?

"I want all of that ... and more," he responded, pressing their lips together, his tongue asking entrance to explore the depths of Kaiba's mouth.

Kaiba kissed him back with equal urgency, sliding his tongue along Jou's lower lip, then deeper, once again asserting dominance. He pulled back suddenly from the embrace, realizing belatedly that perhaps he had not thought through his actions as thoroughly as he could have, because he was now painfully aware of his own erection, his own need. He had never considered his own raging adolescent hormones as one of the variables in his quest for Jounouchi's submission.

Shit. He turned away wordlessly, heading for the locker room. He hadn't been prepared for the electrifying sparks that raced down his spine when the other boy kissed him. How images of that body naked and prone underneath him would ratchet up the heat quotient in his loins. How was he to get through the hours of office drudgery that awaited him, when his sole focus had become that of getting into the blond's pants again? It would be a long, cold shower.

 

* * *

 

Jou watched Kaiba stalk away, yearning again for his touch, his taste. It took him a few moments to pull himself together, to decide he was not about to allow it to end this way. He traced the other boy's steps, vowing to bring to completion what had been started.

He heard the shower running, glanced through the doorway and saw Kaiba's silhouette, noting his erection in relief against the tiled walls. The locker room had long since been deserted by the rest of the track team and coach, all off to enjoy the rest of the spring day. They were alone.

He stripped off his clothes, and triumphantly strode toward the the other boy. He had him cornered. Dead to rights. One good turn deserves another and all that. As he approached, entering the vigorous cascade of water, he announced his presence, uttering "Need some help with tha-- FUCK! COLD!" Shocked by the freezing temperature, he launched himself at Kaiba, seeking any amount of warmth his body might still be able to offer.

Kaiba was shivering miserably under the icy torrent. He turned at the exclamation, nearly knocked off his feet by the sudden appearance of the blond in his arms. Heated skin. His skin. It felt so good.

"WHADDAFUCKSTHAMATTERWITHYOU!" Jou shouted, noticing now Kaiba's blue lips, feeling his body shuddering against him. But there was still heat discernable in the cerulean eyes that fixated on his.

In answer, he pulled the blond tighter and crushed his lips down upon Jou's mouth. The reaction was immediate. He knew now he was in over his head. His heart beating erratically in his chest, that same electric tingling traveling down the length of his spinal column. He had set this chain reaction into motion, and damn it, he would see it to completion.

Jou reached around to add hot water into the mix, certain they both would suffer hypothermia or worse before they were done. The shock of warming water helped bring Kaiba around to his senses. Aware once again of his surroundings, and what he knew was about to happen, he broke free from the kiss and grasp of the other boy.

"Oh, no, I'm not letting ya go that easily," Jou hissed.

He grabbed Jou's arms, pushing him away. "Not here," he managed.

He twisted the faucets off, and kissed Jou again as the trickle above them slowed to a sporadic drip. Both breathing heavily as hands explored wet naked flesh. "Get dressed," Kaiba thought out loud, pushing Jou out of the shower, trailing him back into the locker room.

They scrambled for their clothes, pulling them over wet bodies, cramming books, papers, into backpacks, not caring who had whose belongings.

He grabbed Jou by the wrist, leading him out of the locker room, through the silent gymnasium, out to the parking lot to his waiting limo.

Once inside the limo, Kaiba pulled out his cellphone. He was feeling slightly calmer now, more in control. He was envisioning the afternoon and evening before him, and all the sublimely delicious offerings it held.

"Now that's a mood killer," Jou pouted, snuggling close to Kaiba. He was still shivering from the cold shower.

He shot Jou a glare as he speed dialed his secretary. When she answered the phone, he barked "This is Kaiba, clear my schedule today. I will be in tomorrow." He hung up without waiting for a reply.

He swatted at Jou, who had begun to nibble and lick at his free ear. "You are a very naughty puppy," he smirked. "I think you need to learn some discipline." He grabbed Jou's wrists and held them together, as he speed-dialed the house. He knew Mokuba had planned a sleepover and would be going to school tomorrow directly from his classmate's house. But he wanted to be all alone with his puppy, no one there to interrupt them. He dismissed the staff, explained to his butler to have them leave. Immediately.

Undaunted by the capture of his hands, Jou trailed nips and kisses down Kaiba's neck, gratified by his ragged breathing and the soft moan that escaped his lips. "I think you like me that way," he drawled lazily.

"I can think of better ways to like you, Pup."

"Oooh, I don't think I can wait to find out what they are." Jou replied huskily.

*****

He was beyond thinking, only able to contemplate the unimaginable pleasure he was experiencing as Jou worked his tongue down into the hollow of his neck.

He still held Jounouchi by the wrists, and he used that leverage to push him back so that his body was now pressing Jou into the soft leather seat. He could feel both their hearts beating crazily, feel their body heat warming their damp clothes.

He could not get enough of the sweet taste he had discovered inside Jounouchi's mouth. He slid his free hand down Jou's side, feeling the taut muscles of his thigh, while he captured Jou's lips in a kiss. He thrust his tongue deep inside the moist heat, ravished Jou's lips by lightly biting and sucking on them.

Jou responded, melting against the weight of Kaiba's body. Not being able to touch Kaiba with his hands made him mad with desire. He moaned into the lips that covered his, sliding his tongue inside Kaiba's mouth, rubbing along his teeth, on the undersides of his lips.

Kaiba broke the kiss, bringing his lips to Jou's ear "God, you are so hot. You make me want to fuck you so much, Katsuya. Thinking about your ass surrounding my cock makes me want to come right here."

He released Jou's hands and lifted his upper body up so that he could better explore Jou's body. He felt the hard nubs of Jou's nipples through his shirt, causing Jou to gasp as he lightly pinched them. He reached for the hem of Jou's shirt, while Jou mirrored his actions, tugging his shirt up to run his hands along the smooth contours of Kaiba's back.

The car lurched smoothly to a stop, and the sound of the driver's door opening and shutting registered in Kaiba's consciousness. Relief washed over him, they'd made it home.

He yanked his shirt down, and managed to pull Jou's back over his chest, just as the door to the limo opened, revealing his chauffeur's torso.

"We're here, come on, let's get inside and out of these wet clothes." He looked at Jounouchi meaningfully.

"I couldn't have said it better," Jounouchi smiled back, stealing one last kiss before Kaiba urged him out of the car.

Kaiba managed to get them through the entrance to the mansion, daring not to look back at his driver who most certainly was getting an eyeful of Jou molesting Kaiba as he dragged him willingly to the front door.

Once inside, Jounouchi pushed Kaiba against the door, closing it decisively, pressing his body against the taller boy's, feeling his need press back against his own throbbing groin.

"So tell me exactly how you'd like me to be." He slid his hand under Kaiba's shirt, raking fingernails over skin, flicking them across his nipples.

Kaiba groaned achingly, wondering how far he could push the other boy, just how adventurous a lover he could really be. He crushed their bodies together, and whispered in his ear, "Are you sure you can handle that?"

He felt Jou's body tense, felt the momentum slip away. Jou pulled out of his embrace and sized him up. "Well, what are we talkin' about here?"

It was at that moment that Kobi announced his presence by inserting himself between their bodies, having waited patiently long enough for his master's attention.

Feeling the dog's wet nose against his hand, distracted Kaiba from the direction the conversation was heading in. He rubbed his forehead with his fingers briefly, looked up at Jou's hard, brown eyes and said, "I need to let the dog out."

 

* * *

He didn't want to put the brakes on. He trailed Kaiba and the dog silently through a long hallway, reaching forward to rest his hand on the slim curve of the other boy's hip. To let him know he was still in the game. The hallway opened into a kitchen, Jou stopped in the doorway, while Kaiba crossed the kitchen to let the dog out the door to an enclosed yard.

Thoughts were spiraling through Kaiba's mind now. He should just let this go, send Jounouchi home. So they fooled around a bit. He should leave it at that. Cut his losses. But when he glanced again at Jou's face, those thoughts were banished. He could see the hunger darkening those honey-colored eyes.

"Tell me." Two words, a bridge across a chasm. Brown eyes staring evenly into blue.

He looked away. Vaguely remembering that he should have forced Jou to look away first. It set off sparks tingling through his body. What he wanted. Submission. His puppy helpless under him, as he drove him to heights of ecstacy.

"You ain't into that S&amp;M shit, are ya?" Jou continued to probe. He was genuinely curious now.

Kaiba smiled, feeling the mood shift. "No! I don't ever want to hurt you." He hesitated, then walked slowly toward Jou, stood in front of him. He touched Jou's cheek with his hand, marveling at the smoothness, slid it back over his ear, through the silky blond strands, felt Jou turn into the caress.

"What I want is to tie you to my bed and drive you wild with desire. I want to hear you beg me to fuck you senseless. I want to suck your cock and swallow your cum, let you taste it from my lips. I want to spread your--"

"Why don't ya tell me what you really want?" Jou smiled softly, gently pulling Kaiba into an embrace. He wasn't sure about being tied up, but listening to Kaiba pour out his fantasy was completely turning him on.

Kaiba felt Jou's hardness against his thigh. Encouraged, he continued "I want to spread your cheeks and bury my cock deep inside you. I want to come inside you, crying out your name." He kissed Jou tenderly, gently running his tongue over his lower lip, allowing Jou to explore deep within his mouth.

A sharp bark at the door brought Kaiba back to reality. He pulled away to let Kobi back in. He looked back at Jou, "You can trust me, I won't hurt you."

Jou stared into those deep blue pools. He could lose himself there. Drown in them. "I think I can handle it. On one condition. You set me free before you make love to me. I want to be able to touch you then."

Kaiba considered this compromise, and briefly thought about agreeing, and then renegging on it, once he had Jounouchi where he wanted him. But he was already thinking about the next time he would have Jou, and knew that he needed to prove himself trustworthy.

"It's a deal."

He led Jounouchi to his bedroom, closed the door behind them, locking Kobi out. Jou sat on the king-sized bed, feeling a little apprehensive, but excited just the same. He took off his shoews and socks. He'd never willingly given up control like this, and the uncertainty of that transaction was building up his arousal.

He took in his surroundings. The room was huge. The four-poster bed sat in the center of it. Behind the bed was a wall of windows, rays of the dying sun bled across it. The walls were a deep wine color, the floor was covered with a deep pile oriental rug. It looked expensive and old.

The bed was draped in a chocolate-colored velvet comforter. He noticed two simple wood nightstands on either side of the bed, a large dresser on the wall opposite. A plasma screen hung on the wall over the dresser. A desk with a laptop was set up in the far corner of the room. On the opposite wall were two doors, one of which Kaiba had disappeared into.

He reappeared, holding four ties. Smiled shyly as he dropped them and a tube of lubricant on the bed and sat next to Jounouchi.

"What do you want me to do?" Jou asked.

"Shhh. Let's just get back to what was making us feel so good before," Kaiba purred. He ghosted his hand over Jou's cheek, down his shoulder and arm, intwining their fingers together. He kissed him tentatively, Jou kissed him back hungrily, tangling his hand in the hair at the nape of Kaiba's neck, pulling him still deeper into the kiss.

Kaiba let go of Jou's hand, and lifted the hem of his shirt. Breaking the kiss, he pulled the shirt over Jou's head, and discarded it to the floor. He ran his hands over Jou's chest, taking in the flawless smooth skin. Jou reached for Kaiba's shirt, but he stopped him. "No. Stand up."

Jou did so obediently, and Kaiba tugged at the button of Jou's jeans, opening it, then sliding down the zipper. He slipped Jou's jeans and underwear down over his narrow hips, releasing his erection. Kaiba took it into his mouth briefly, felt the shudder run through Jou's body, heard the sharp intake of his breath. He released Jou. "Lie down on your back."

Jou climbed on the bed and did as he was told. Kaiba made short work of tying him down with the silken neckties, he didn't want to give him too much time to think about what was happening just yet. He stood back, admiring Jou in all his naked glory.

"You look amazing," he said, noticing the self-conscious flush wash across Jou's face. "You have the body of a god, and I intend to make you feel worshipped."

Kaiba slowly disrobed under Jou's hungry eyes. He crawled catlike across the bed to his captive, tilted his face to him, and said softly "Remember what I said to you, I won't hurt you."

"I believe you, Kaiba."

"Call me Seto. I don't want to be Kaiba here, like this." He said as his hand, unhindered, began to explore Jou's body.

"Okay ... Seto."

He leaned in and kissed Jou deeply, then trailed the kiss down Jou's throat, sucked gently on his collarbone, hands finding Jou's nipples and teasing them lightly. Jou gasped at the concentric waves of pleasure that washed over his chest, his body rigid as he tried to arch up toward Kaiba. Tried to force more pressure onto his sensitive buds. Kaiba continued to travel down Jou's torso, now sucking on one hardened nub, rolling his tongue around it, while rubbing the flat of his hand over the other.

"Oh god," Jou groaned. "That. Feels. So. Good." He felt Kaiba smile against his skin.

He worried the other nipple briefly, before continuing, brushing Jou's erection against his abdomen, feeling it quicken from the sensation.

He inched further down, leaving a wet trail in his wake, dipped his tongue deep into Jou's navel, pushing against it gently, which caused Jou to writhe. "Oh please, god, I can't take it!" He strained his arms against the bindings.

Kaiba knelt between his legs, sliding his hands down Jou's hips, caressing the creases of his groin, then finally, ghosting over his erection. It spasmed at the touch, and Kaiba wrapped his long fingers around it, pulling on it gently.

Jou bit his lip, stifling a guttural growl as Kaiba's lips covered the head once again. Releasing his hand, he took more of the shaft into his mouth, alternately sucking on it and rolling his tongue around it.

Jou tried vainly to buck his hips against this new torture. "Oh god, Seto, please!" He pleaded. "Please make me come!" Felt the curve of Kaiba's lips, as he worked his tongue over the head with renewed vigor.

His own erection was threatening to explode, and he was finding it difficult to keep his side of the bargain and not claim Jou right then and there. Instead, he turned his attention to readying Jou for him.

He released Jou's erection and grabbed the lubricant and spilled some into his hand, coating his fingers. Then he slid a finger into Jou's tight asshole, feeling the velvety walls of the tunnel. Sliding it back out before thrusting it in again. Jou gasped at the new sensation, "Oh yes, please! Do that some more!"

He smiled again, and returned to working on Jou's cock, taking it back into his mouth, feeling it swell ever so slightly more, feeling his pulse through the vein that ran its length. He slid a second digit in, scissoring them, reveling in the sensation of the muscle clenching at the intrusion, then relaxing.

Jou's head was lolling from side to side in rhythm with Kaiba's fingers. His eyes were unfocused, all thought centering around the incredible spirals of pleasure that Kaiba was eliciting within his body.

He was close to coming, feeling his essence literally being pulled out of him by Kaiba's mouth and the things it was doing to him.

As Kaiba added a third finger, he screamed out "Seto!" Straining against the bonds he felt his release, felt the waves of orgasmic pleasure washing over him, as Kaiba swallowed around the head of his cock.

He let his whole body go limp now, sweat-drenched and spent. Kaiba crawled back up to him, kissing him deeply, letting him savor his taste.

"Please Seto, take me. I want to feel you inside me."

He untied Jou, gently rubbing the red marks that the binds had left. Free now, Jou grabbed at him, pulling him on top. Wildly running his hands over Kaiba's chest, his hips, his ass.

Kaiba reached for the lubricant again, and rubbed the length of his shaft with it. He knelt between Jou's legs and tilted his hips up onto his thighs. He pressed briefly at his entrance, felt the muscle open up against the pressure, and slowly slid in. Jou pushed his ass further up Kaiba's thighs, drawing him deeper inside.

He lost all control suddenly, he was thrusting deeply, and erratically. Jou matching each thrust with his own. He knew he was hitting Jou's prostate, now, he was arching off the bed with each thrust, guttural moans being ripped from his throat, eyes glazed, unfocused. Kaiba ran his hands over the expanse of his chest, once again teasing his nipples, pushing back against his arching body.

His muscles were clamping down on Kaiba's erection, and the sensation of heat, friction and pressure pushed him over the edge. He felt himself exploding inside Jou, screamed out his name, as he collapsed on him.

They lay motionless for a few minutes, before Kaiba rolled off Jou. He pulled back the comforter and sheet, covered them both before enveloping Jou in arms.

"That was fucking amazing." Jou remarked.

Kaiba smiled agreeably. "Yes, it was."

They drifted off to sleep.

*****

It was his hunger that woke him. It took several moments for Jou to acclimate to where he was. Kaiba Seto's bed. With him. The sun had gone down, the room was dark, illuminated only by the LED numbers of an alarm clock broadcasting the time as 8:51, and silent except for the soft steady breaths of the sleeping boy next to him.

"Shit!" He swore quietly. It was late. He needed to call home, leave a message letting his father know where he was. The elder Jounouchi had recently picked up a second shift job at a Toshiba plant, so there was no chance that he'd be home yet, but just in case he decided to check in on his son, Jou thought it would be a good idea to leave a message on their answering machine. Better late than never. As he listened to Kaiba's even breathing, he let his mind wander back through the past few waking hours, shivering with delight.

He hadn't been convinced that he would enjoy being tied up, but Kaiba, that's still how he thought of him, 'Seto' still foreign to his tongue, had made it more than worth his while. Hell, Jou never thought he'd get to first base with Kaiba, let alone let him dominate him so totally. That he would so thoroughly get off on it. Kaiba was so unbelieveably HOT, sexiness just oozed out of the pores of his skin. And the things he could do with that mouth of his, when it wasn't tossing insults Jou's way ... he was becoming hard again just thinking about it.

He smiled to himself, after he'd left a message for his dad, he'd see about evening the score ... maybe before he called home.

No! Phone. Home. Now. He needed to find a telephone. He gently shook the other boy by his shoulder. "Kai--Seto, are you awake? I need to make a phone call."

"Hmmmfff." he replied, burying his head into his pillow. Jou slid his hands down Kaiba's naked back over the delicious curves of his ass.

"No really, I hafta call my dad." He worked his hands back up, caressing the ridges and flat planes of his shoulder blades.

"Mmm. That feels good." Kaiba sighed. He reached out and switched on the bedside lamp. Turned over and sat up, felt his stomach grumble at its emptiness.

"After you make your phone call," he said, rising from the bed, "we'll have something to eat. You must be hungry."

"Umm, yah. Food would be good." Jou caught the cell phone that Kaiba tossed in his direction, watched hungrily as Kaiba disappeared throught the other doorway in the room and flicked on a light.

As Jou dialed his number, he heard the flush of a toilet. His father answered the phone on the fourth ring.

"Hellllloo?" He slurred.

"Dad it's--" Jou's mind began to race. His father was home. Not at work.

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU!" His father was murderously drunk.

Jou felt shivers coursing through his body, radiating from a cold pit in his stomach. He was no longer hungry.

"I--I'm at a friend's house. W-we were studying--"

"YOU LYING SONOFABITCH! I called all your friends. No one knew where you were!"

He felt the old fears crawling across his skin. He knew he had to get home, yet dreaded the monster that awaited him.

"I'm at a teammate's house, Kaiba Seto. Dad, why are you home? What happened?" He hedged his bet that if his father was drunk enough, he'd be passed out before Jou entered the apartment.

"FUCKIN' BASTARDS LAID ME OFF!" He heard the sound of glass breaking.

"Dad listen, I'm on my way home, I'll be there as soon as I can--"

"YA BETTER GET YOUR ASS HOME YA STUPID PIECE OF SH--" Jou hung up the phone, and sat still in the big bed for a moment.

"What's wrong?" Kaiba's voice cut through the silence.

Jou jumped out of bed, grabbing at his clothes that had been so carelessly discarded. It seemed like a lifetime ago now. He hurriedly dressed, but Kaiba caught him, pulled him into an embrace.

"Are you okay, Katsuya?" Jou avoided his eyes, he was near panic, mind racing at the scene that awaited him at home.

"I've got ta get home, it's late. I'll see ya tomorrow." He pulled away and continued dressing under Kaiba's watchful stare.

"Let me drive you home."

Jou looked up at him quickly, and Kaiba caught panic in his eyes briefly, before his face assumed his street-wise look. Kaiba realized Jou was covering something.

"Nah, I'm gonna time myself running back, so next time we race, I beat your ass."

"In your dreams, Puppy."

"I'll be dreaming, but it won't be about that." He kissed Kaiba chastely on the cheek, lips softly lingering, as his hands feathered down Kaiba's ribcage. "Now, can ya help me find my stuff and my way outta here?"

 

* * *

 

As he ran, he got angry. He tried to concentrate on all the things he'd been practicing, pacing, breathing, stride, but he was consumed with a blistering rage.

This was just so goddamned unfair. He'd been working so hard for months to rise out of the mediocrity that he'd thought would be his lot in life. He had just had one of the best nights of his life with someone he never dreamed would give him a second glance. At least it had been the best sex. Now his old man had to ruin it all by getting laid off and falling off the wagon. Getting laid off in itself was a bad thing. It had taken his dad months to land it. But burying his troubles in the bottle, that was inexcusable.

And here came Jou to the rescue. To be his nursemaid, his confessor, his punching bag.

His feet hit the pavement harder. He was kidding himself to believe that his life would ever amount to anything more than a caretaker to his father as he slowly drank himself to death. There was no college in his future, no career. There was no future for him beyond the walls of that apartment and the role of caretaker that had been foisted upon him.

He was at the door to his building. Reaching for his keys, considering once again what lay ahead. He was curiously calm, no longer fearful, anger slowly draining away. He was no longer the frightened child, no tonight he would be a man, stand up for himself. He sprinted up the four flights to his apartment.

He ;.let himself in quietly. Hoping to see his father sprawled out on the couch, sleeping it off. Instead to eyes glowered at him from the easy chair.

"Hey dad," Jou said softly.

"Where tha FUCK you been?" He was on top of Jou before he could respond. Pressing him against the back of the door, hands pinning Jou's shoulders down. It never ceased to amaze him how little being drunk impaired his father's motor coordination.

Desperately hanging on to the calm that had settled over him, Jou replied softly, patiently. "Like I told ya before, Dad. I was studying at a friend's house." He felt his father's hands tighten, smelled the stale cigarettes and alcohol on his breath, noticed his bloodshot eyes narrow dangerously.

"An' I told you that you were lyin', ya sonofabitch!" He exploded as he backhanded Jou hard, the horseshoe ring he wore for good luck ripping a gash along Jou's cheek.

The familiar sting, the harbinger of the beating that was sure to come fueled the anger that had been dormant. Still, Jou tried to be reasonable.

He grabbed his father's wrist as he saw him wind it up for the punch that was sure to follow.

"Dad, stop. You promised me you wouldn't hit me anymore," he said futilely, his voice rising.

"Don't you fucking backtalk me!" He eluded Jou's grasp and landed a punch squarely on his injured cheek, the force of the blow slamming Jou's head against the door.

White sparks flashed in front of Jou's eyes, the smell of blood filled his nostrils.

He'd had enough.

He wasn't going to take it any more, wasn't going to stand defenseless, absorbing his father's drunken rage until he'd worn himself out and collapsed into self-pity, begging Jou's forgiveness. He was done with that.

He pushed his father back hard, and the surprise of it, combined with his drunken state, knocked the older man off his feet. He landed hard on his back, Jou straddling him. He looked up into his son's eyes, a mixture of surprise and confusion on his face, body momentarily frozen with shock.

"I HATE YOU, YA FUCKING BASTARD!" Jou's mouth contorted in a scream as he began to pummel his father's face. "I HATE HER TOO! Fah leaving me here WITH YOU," he hissed, the anger welling up. "I HATE YOU ALL and I WISH YOU WERE DEAD! I HATE EVERY TIME I'VE HAD TA BAIL YOUR ASS OUT OF TROUBLE! EVERY DAMN THING I'VE HAD TA DO TA SAVE YOUR SORRY SOUL! Ya promised me it would get better, you would BE better BUT YOU LIED! One little setback Dad, IS ALL the EXCUSE YA NEED!" Tears were flowing freely, unnoticed by Jou as his pent-up rage fueled his fists.

He responded to the pain of the blows first by covering his face, but as his son's words sunk in, he was filled with remorse, and suddenly sober. He grabbed Jou, crushing him close, to stop the beating, but also because as the alcohol-induced haze lifted, he was once again aware of all the damage his drunkeness had inflicted on his son. He was humiliated in the knowledge that his wife had left him because of his drinking, and was losing his son for the same reason.

He loved Jou more than life itself, yet how could even HE believe it, when the siren's call of the bottle would always tempt him, then turn on him.

Jou was crying on his shoulder now. His blood and tears soaking into his shirt. He wiped his own nose, aware of its bloodiness. He pulled them both up into a sitting position, cradling his son in his lap. He was crying now too. Remembering how happy he was the day Jou was born. The immense amount of love that had coursed through him as he held his helpless son in his arms. All the promises he had whispered in his firstborn's ear. Every one of them broken, a path of broken dreams that wended through both their lives.

"What have I done to you," he asked brokenly. "I love you more than--"

"Don't you fucking say anything ta me," Jou snarled, pulling away.

He wrapped his arm around Jou's shoulder in a hug.

"Get the fuck offa me!" His father's arms dropped away, but neither he nor Jou moved apart.

"Katsuya," he said softly, "Please ... you don't understand. I can't help ..."

Jou's thoughts drifted away, he was filled with self-loathing. He's slipped to his father's level. He was no better than his old man. He deserved him, deserved everything he got from him. He had sworn to himself he would never raise a hand to his father, even as he'd joined a gang and taken immense pleasure in bullying and beating the shit out of other kids.

Then he'd met Yuugi. Yuugi had saved him from that life, had taught him what true friendship was. And he'd repaid Yuugi with undying loyalty. Their bond, a thread that Jou grasped on to tightly as he negotiated the shadows that always pulled at him, beckoning him back to his old ways.

"... someday when you have children, my grandchildren--"

He laughed bitterly. If he wanted to hurt his father, to sever their sick codependency completely, he had all the amunition he needed.

"When I have children?" He interrupted. As if. "Hah. Well I gotta newsflash for ya. You ain't gonna be seeing any grandchildren from ME." He smiled bitterly at the surprise on his father's face, the blood trickling out of his nose turning Jou's stomach, reminding him of how low he had sunk.

"You're RIGHT Dad," he continued. "I WAS lying to ya. I wasn't over any friend's house STUDYING, I was BUSY, taking it up the ass. And I liked, it--no--I. Loved. It. Every minute of it." He let the words sink in, carefully watching his father's face for any betrayal, scanning his body for any movement that would indicate another beating.

"Yah, that's right, Dad. Your son's a faggot. A flaming homo. I like being screwed by other guys." He waited for the blows, the tirade that never came.

He let the shock of his son's words sink in. Why should this matter, he wondered. Did Katsuya think he would love him any less because of his admission?

"It's okay Katsuya--"

"It's okay? That's all ya can say? GO TO FUCKING HELL!" He was standing up now, running toward his bedroom, slamming and locking the door behind him.

Isao watched his son disappear from view. Sadly considered the confession he'd spat out in anger, considering the hell he had forced upon his son.

*****

Kaiba lay back on his bed, gazing at the ceiling. The smell of sex still permeated the air of his bedroom, musk mingling with the generic floral of the lubricant. The warmth of Jou's body still lingered on his sheets.

It was only supposed to be a diversion, a challenge, he reflected. To see how much submission he could wrest out of the other boy. So why now did he feel somehow that it was he who had lost control? When Jou left, why did it feel that a piece of him followed him out the door? He felt strangely empty and alone.

He hadn't planned for the other boy to get under his skin, to invade his thoughts unbidden. To fit his body like a glove. He hadn't expected their lovemaking to feel so right, so complete. He'd imagined it would be good--Jou's hotheadedness could only translate into a responsive lover--but not ... addicting. Because that's how it felt, as he lay there craving Jou's touch once more.

He rolled on his stomach, looked down at the sleeping form of Kobi lying on the floor next to his bed. Mokuba was Kobi's favorite playmate, but at the end of the day, he always sought out Kaiba to lie near, to watch over.

He'd truly become the dog's master.

 

* * *

 

It had been three days since Jounouchi had been in school, and Mr. Kitano was more than a little concerned. He had been doing so well in the months since they'd struck their deal, he hadn't missed a day of school or practice, and his grades had done a complete turnaround.

He caught up with Kaiba in the locker room after practice. "Mr. Kaiba, I need to see you in my office."

Kaiba sat down in the chair in front of the coach's desk. "Have you spoken with Katsuya recently?" Mr. Kitano asked.

"No, not since Monday afternoon," he replied cooly.

"Did anything happen between you two after I left?"

Kaiba gazed past his coach, through the window behind him, out over the football field encircled by the running track. Did anything happen, he thought. No, not really. We just had amazing, mind-blowing sex, and then he left.

"We went back to my house for a while and lost track of time. He saw it was late and said he had to get home." He shifted his gaze back to the teacher.

"Did he seem nervous or upset?"

"Not at first. But then he called his father to leave a message, and apparently he was already home. I didn't hear the entire conversation, but he did seem to be in a rush to get home afterwards," he paused. "Do you think something is the matter?"

"I'd be lying to you if I said I wasn't concerned. Katsuya has been doing so well lately, I'd hate to see him backslide and lose the opportunity for any scholarships he might be eligible for. It seemed he was turning his life around."

Kaiba looked at him evenly. He knew Kitano was trying to tell him something, hinting at it. "Do you want me to check on him?" He asked.

He thought about it for a moment. "Yes, the school has been unable to contact Katsuya or his father. If you could look into it, see that he is okay, I'd be grateful."

 

* * *

 

He had his telephone number in memory on his cell from the call Jou had made to his father. He Googled the number and found his home address. It was in the worst part of the city--a true slum--not far from the orphanage he and Mokuba had lived at before Gozaburo adopted them.

The orphanage. He thought back to his time there almost fondly. It was where the last vestiges of his childhood were left. Nameless, he'd been then. Just a big brother, protecting his younger sibling. He'd learned to fight there. It was well known that Jounouchi could street-fight, but Kaiba had learned to as well, and it came in handy when his arguments with the other boy escalated into fisticuffs.

Jou. Where was he? Why was he avoiding school? It couldn't be because of him. When Jou had woken in his bed, he'd seemed happy, content, if not hungry. That is, until he'd called his father.

'I've got ta get home, it's late,' he'd frowned. 'I'll see ya tomorrow.'

Something had happened. He felt his heart contract with worry. Everyone thought him to be a heartless bastard, but he knew now that was not the case. He felt the flame that burned deeply inside, the one Gozaburo had tried to snuff out. He'd spent years living with his head inside the mouth of a lion, sharp teeth waiting to puncture his skull, to crush him into dust. He'd survived, unintimidated, flame buried deep inside his icy exterior, all but forgotten.

He'd built a fortress around his heart under his stepfather's tutelage. To the world, he projected himself as uncaring, unmoving, untouchable. But still that flame had somehow survived, nourished by the scraps of humanity bestowed only on his brother.

He was amazed that from the sweet submission of the other boy had burst forth a firestorm. He felt consumed, realized that he'd been wrong to think he could remain unscathed, that nothing could penetrate the protective walls he'd built. Part of him wanted for the flame to die out, to let it starve across the parched landscape of his soul. To retreat back to the way it was before. But he also sought to feed it, to fan it further. To let it sear through the barriers he'd carefully erected, to evaporate the ice, to scorch him until he cried out, to set him free of the prison of loneliness he'd sentenced himself to.

He stood at a crossroad. He should walk, no, run away from Jounouchi, from the messiness that involving himself with the other boy would most certainly bring about. But Kaiba Seto was never one to back down. He faced adversary coolheaded and well-prepared, even if his opponent was his own desire. Falling into bed with Jounouchi had opened a portal into a world long forgotten, one he thought could never be recaptured. One where he could exist simply as a boy. Not the man-child he had become out of ambition and necessity.

No matter how it played out, he knew he would not, could not live with himself unless he saw it through. If Jounouchi was avoiding him, he would seek him out.

 

* * *

 

The limousine pulled up in front of the dilapidated apartment building. Grafitti was scrawled across the brick surface up to a height of about six feet. The glass outer door was translucent with grime. His driver opened his door, looked about apprehensively. He dismissed him.

"I'll call you when I need you."

"Sir, are you sure? I can remain here."

"I'll be fine."

He saw the name 'Jounouchi' scribbled under the buzzer to number 4G, and rang it. Waited a long time after pressing the button, wondering absently if it was working, and if not, how he would get inside. He pressed again, and after another eternity, the intercom crackled.

"Who is it?" a strange voice asked.

"Kaiba Seto. I'd like to speak to Jounouchi Katsuya."

There was no reply except for the buzzing of the door as it was unlocked.

It was a walk-up building. The stairs were dingy and poorly lit. He took them two at a time, anxious now to see Jou. To make sure he was okay.

The door to the apartment had been left ajar. Kaiba pushed it open, called out "Hello?" Entered into a shabby but well-kept living room. The furniture consisted of a threadbare pull-out couch and mis-matched easy chair, an old rickety coffee table, and a small TV on top of on an old dresser. Past the living room was a waist-high counter with two stools that faced into an ancient kitchen. The carpet was an industrial brown pile, the walls, dirty beige.

He was greeted by a middle-aged incarnation of Jounouchi. Kaiba noticed signs on his face of a recent fight. A swollen nose, and the telltale black eyes that accompanied its being broken.

"Hello," eyes not meeting Kaiba's. "You must be Katsuya's ... friend." There was a curious emphasis on the word friend. "I'm his father, Jounouchi Isao." He turned away from Kaiba, shuffling toward a narrow hall. "He's in his room," he called back. Kaiba removed his shoes and followed.

The older man man rapped softly at a closed door. "Katsuya--"

"I told ya ta LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!" There was a bang against the other side of the door.

"Katsuya, there is someone here to see you," he continued quietly. This time silence greeted him. "Katsuya, Kaiba Seto is here to see you."

Kaiba stepped forward, and tried the door. It was locked from the inside. "Jou, let me in. I need to speak with you," he said to its blank face.

After a few seconds, Jou answered. "Go away, Kaiba. Please?" He heard the strain in Jou's voice.

Jou's father shook his head. "He's been in there for three days ..."

"What happened?" Kaiba demanded of him, eyes narrowing.

The older man looked at him sadly. He could see tears welling in his eyes. "It's ... I--I can't talk about it!" He turned away from Kaiba and brushed past him.

Every fiber in his body was telling to leave. Now. He was not wanted here, he could not help. But his heart, newly awakened and raw with emotion, kept his feet planted. He pressed his forehead against the door and spoke softly. "Jou, please open the door, I need to see your face, I need to know if you are avoiding school because of what happened between us."

"This isn't about YOU, Kaiba," Jou snarled.

He knew that now, but persisted. "If that is the case, then why can't you tell me to my face?"

He heard movement on the other side of the door and stepped back a little. The door opened a crack, revealing one reddened eye, a dark circle from sleeplessness underneath it.

"This isn't about YOU. Now go away. Please." Kaiba wedged his foot in the opening before Jou could close the door again.

"I can't do that." He pushed the door open to admit himself int Jou's room. He closed the door and locked it. Jou threw himself on his bed, burying his face in his arms. Kaiba sat down next to him, and gently rubbed his back.

"It's okay," he soothed. "Tell me what's wrong. You can tell me anything." He coaxed softly.

The room was tiny, no bigger than his dressing closet. The only furniture other than the bed were a cheap night stand and dresser. The walls, painted the same beige as the rest of the apartment, were unadorned except for a tattered Red Eyes Black Dragon poster above the bed.

"Ya don't know what you're talking about," was the muffled reply. "It'll never be okay!" There was a soft knock on the door. He felt Jou's body tense. "DO. NOT. LET. HIM. IN!"

"I'll take care of it. Him," Kaiba replied.

He unlocked and opened the door a couple of inches, "He doesn't want to see you," he told Jou's father evenly.

"I know, I know," he responded shakily. "But I need to go to a meeting, and I don't want to leave him alone. I'm afraid he might ... Please, will you stay with him until I get back?"

Kaiba eyed him impassively, digesting his statement thoroughly before answering. "Yes. Go," he answered and closed the door again.

Jounouchi had turned over on his back, he was staring hard at Kaiba when he turned around. His breath caught and he felt his chest constrict at the sight. The left side of Jou's face was terribly bruised, and bloodied from a gash across his cheek. His eyes were swollen and red from crying.

Kaiba noticed too cuts on the knuckles of Jou's right hand. Determined he'd gotten into a fistfight with his father.

He sat down next to Jou again, "Tell me what happened. Did your father hit you because you were late?"

Jou answered with his own questions. His mood had only blackened since he'd locked himself in his room. He had ruminated on just what HAD transpired between he and Kaiba, concluding that Kaiba had only bedded him in order to humiliate him at some later date. The thought that he'd allowed himself to be so taken advantage of humiliated him. Nothing would ever change.

"Why are you here? What do you see in me? I'm just a third-rate duelist. Mediocre at best. A mutt. Loser dog. I'll never be first at anything, right? So why do you bother with me?" He snarled.

He felt a stab of pain as Jou threw his own words in his face. Yet felt a wave of affection for the other boy, too, despite his accusations.

His answer was to kiss him, gently running his tongue along Jou's lower lip. Jou responded hungrily, sliding his tongue deep into Kaiba's yielding mouth, greedily exploring him with his tongue, before roughly pushing him away.

"Stop it!" Jou gasped, eyes flashing. Rebuffed, Kaiba stroked Jou's hair gently, tenderly ran his hand over his unspoiled cheek.

"Jou-pup, you do not know how much I regret saying those words to you."

"You were only speakin' the truth! I was stupid to think that I'd ever mean anything to anyone. That I'd ever be anything other than my old man -- a useless drunk!" he spat with venom. "Now I know why my mom left ME behind. She knew it too! I'm JUST AS WEAK AS HE IS!"

"Don't say that! You are far better than that. YOU. AREN'T. WEAK." He crushed his body on top of Jou's, pinning him to the bed. He nuzzled into the crook of Jou's neck, softly whispering to him.

"You mean more to me than you could ever guess. More than I ever fathomed anyone but Mokuba could mean to me. When I took you home on Monday, you WERE first. First in so many ways."

He trailed kisses down Jou's neck, then buried his face in the silken strands of his hair, breathing his scent, committing it to memory. They both lay motionless, he could feel Jou's heart pounding against his chest, his own beating hard inside his ribcage.

He lifted himself up. "Come, let me clean up your face. Then I want you to tell me everything that happened.

*****

He was at his best when he had determined a course of action and was working towards its completion. Whether it was planning and implementing the hostile takeover of a rival company, or simply training a dog, focusing his mind on the steps necessary and taking action had a calming effect. It fueled his determination, his indefatigability in the face of all odds. It was that doggedness combined with his intelligence that had brought to him all manner of success.

Kaiba Seto did not give up. If he reached a dead end, he would poke and prod and worry the obstacle untile he had figured a new approach, another angle.

He should have been angry at Jounouchi's outburst, should have railed at him, cut him apart with insults and slurs. But something about the situation he found the other boy and his father in resonated within Kaiba.

It unearthed some the desolation he'd felt standing alone in maelstrom of his stepfather's rage. How in his own weakness he'd wished for a champion to save him, even as he accepted the blame for bringing Gozaburo into his and Mokuba's lives. He'd been a fool to strike that bargain, and he shouldered the fallout without complaint, but the cost to him had been dear.

So here he was once again, tending to a subdued Jou. They were in the apartment's tiny bathroom, Jou seated on the closed seat of the toilet, he wedged between the sink and the opposite wall. He gently swabbed away the dried blood from the gash, cleaned the rest of Jou's face. Thought of the times he'd cleaned his own face of blood and tears that were spilt at by the hands of Gozaburo.

He didn't like that Jou was so unresponsive. So beaten down. He hadn't said anything since they left his room. Barely acknowledged the Kaiba's presence, mechanically followed his directions. Kaiba tilted Jou's chin up, looked deeply into distant, cloudy eyes. He wanted to see the fire burning in Jou's eyes, the passion, the defiance with which he carved through adversity.

"Hey," Kaiba said softly. Saw them snap to focus on him. Wherever he'd been, he was now in the room with him again.

"Seto? I need ta get back to my bed. I need to sleep. Will you stay with me? I don' wanna be alone."

He thought about the time he was spending here, how it ate away at the hours he knew he should be working. The email, voicemail that was piling up. The projects that were being held up without his feedback. All of it would need to be attended to.

But his puppy needed him.

"You need a shower," Kaiba said, turning the water on in the stall, adjusting the temperature. "Stand up."

Jou did as he was told. He was immobilized with the exhaustion that had crept over his body. Under Kaiba's gentle care, the anger that had consumed him dissipated, the self-pity dwindled to nothing, in its place a bone-tiredness.

It registered that Kaiba had come for him. To see him. And here he remained now, tending to him. As he scraped himself up from the self-loathing he'd been wallowing in, he realized that maybe it could after all turn out okay. It had only been one slip-up. He knew his father would come home from the meeting remorseful, begging forgiveness, and he knew eventually he would give it. It was the same scene that he and his father were destined to play over and over again.

He let Kaiba undress him. Watched dazed as Kaiba disrobed and steered him into the shower. He closed his eyes and stood under the warm cascade, arms limp at his sides. Felt slender fingertips massage shampoo into his hair, carefully rinsing out the lather. Thought if he wasn't so damned exhausted he'd be all over the body that touched him at random intervals.

Kaiba was washing his body now. The intimacy of the act was not lost on Jou's foggy brain. There was no erotic overtone to it, just a tenderness that defied description. He leaned against Kaiba, allowing him to thoroughly bathe him.

Now he was being gently toweled dry. He felt consciousness slipping away, knees weakening, unable to hold up his weight for much longer.

"Please. Bed" he whispered hoarsely.

"Okay, pup." Kaiba grabbed discarded clothes and guided Jou back to his room, searched his dresser for a clean t-shirt and pair of underwear and helped him into them, Jou swaying drunkenly.

He crawled into his bed, sliding as close to the wall as he could, curling on his side, making room for Kaiba to lie next to him on the narrow mattress. Kaiba closed the blind on the window, put on his t-shirt and briefs, and slid into bed and spooned Jou. He slid his hand between Jou's elbow and waist, over his flat stomach planes, pulled him close in an embrace.

Jou was breathing evenly, already asleep. Kaiba kissed the nape of his neck softly, pressing lips into damp hair. In the dim light, He began to try to reconstruct what exactly had happened here in the past three days, probing the bits and pieces, but admitted with frustration that he did not have enough information.

He sighed, wondering exactly what he'd gotten himself into.

 

* * *

 

Isao felt guilty leaving his son to go to an AA meeting, knowing well he was responsible for the state Jou was in, yet it was he who could escape into a loving accepting environment. One where he would find the support to help him reclaim the path to his sobriety, no matter how many times he slipped.

It hadn't always been like this. At one time his life held so much promise. He had been a scientist at a Astra Zeneca, a Japanese drug manufacturer. He spearheaded a team developing a medicine to treat cancer patients, one that had shown much promise extending their lives.

Life had been good then. He'd had a young, beautiful Japanese-American wife and two small children to take care of and was a rising star in cancer research. In fact, if he'd stayed on the research team, today he'd be a renowned scientist. While it didn't cure cancer, the medication had proven to be effective. Today thousands of cancer patients were able to live longer and healthier because of research he'd been a part of.

But it had been the pressure to complete the research and get the drug into trials that had begun his spiral into alcoholism. At first a couple of drinks served to take the edge off after a long day in the lab dealing as go-between for his team and their drug company employer. Always having to buffet the urgency to push forward with the fact that good scientific method took time, needed to be done right. Before long his drinking affected his work, and he became a liability to the company. He lost his job, and soon after, his wife and daughter.

He had begged her to take both children with her. He'd still been sober enough to see how it hurt his son to be left behind, to be judged inadequate. But she had never been able to handle Katsuya well. At times she would swear to Isao the boy had the devil in him. As a toddler, he'd been a non-stop bundle of energy. Demanding of her time, her attention, her love. He'd never been full-out jealous of his younger sister, rather he resented the time she took up in his mother's life.

While he was a charming boy, it belied his tendency to be a royal pain in the ass. Katsuya was not one to follow instructions, to abide by rules that he believed were arbitrary or unfair. He got into everything, there wasn't a cupboard or drawer that he couldn't open and rifle through. Anything left unattended, even if it were out of reach, was fair game, from pens and pencils to scissors and knives. It wasn't that Anita was neglectful, it was just Katsuya was so resourceful in his ability to get his hands on whatever he knew he shouldn't have. And, the angrier his mother got at his behavior, the bigger the smile he would grace her with.

As a pre-teen, Jou's headstrong tendencies lead him deeply astray, but somehow, he'd managed to turn it around. Isao knew that it had not been because of he and Anita, but in spite of them. It saddened him deeply, and though he'd not been a good father all the time, he'd done the best he could, struggling as he was with his own problems. He did not justify the abuse and neglect, only acknowledged the circumstances.

Ignoring what Katsuya had told him in anger would only prove further his own inadequacies as a parent. After his meeting ended, Isao called his ex-wife to talk about Katsuya's revelation, and she agreed to meet him over coffee.

While he waited for Anita at a local coffee shop, he thought about the situation. If Katsuya were straight, he knew the kind of fatherly advice that was warranted. To be respectful, to be careful. He would be able to warn him about using protection so that he could avoid becoming a teenage father, avoid any of the myriad STDs including AIDS he could contract, that he had his life in front of him.

He was unsure of how to proceed. Not just because he wasn't sure of the advice he could or should give, though he suspected be respectful and careful would fit that bill just fine, it was the way in which Jou had confided in him that gave him most pause. It was clearly meant to hurt him. Did Katsuya think it shameful to be gay, or that he would be ashamed of him? If that were so, Isao knew he needed to make sure Katsuya understood that in either case he was wrong.

No, he could not ignore their conversation, though he guessed his son wouldn't mind if in his drunken stupor he had conveniently forgot.

He saw his ex-wife through the storefront window. She looked stunning, as always, well put together, sleek black hair pulled tightly in a neat ponytail, just enough makeup to highlight her fine cheeks, her full lips. She must have come straight from work, she was still wearing a charcoal business suit. He imagined that unencumbered with her alcoholic husband and unruly son, she'd been able to focus on her career and continued to excel in financial services.

"Isao, you look like shit." She sat across from him, and fumbled in her purse for her cigarettes.

"You know those are bad for you," he answered.

She cast him a sidelong glance at him with her deep brown eyes, "You lost any right to lecture me when you signed the divorce papers."

He sighed. It wasn't a good sign if she was so defensive already.

"So what trouble has Katsuya gotten himself into this time?" She asked.

"It's nothing like that. I mean, we had a falling out, but that isn't what I called you for."

"Had a falling out? It looks like you were in a fistfight." She was trying to put him on the defensive, strike first blood.

"Look, Anita, I didn't ask you to meet me so that we could rehash our past mistakes--"

"Looks like some are still present ones, Isao."

He could feel his temper building. Counted slowly to ten before he spoke.

"Please, let me finish. This isn't about us, this is about our son. He needs his parents right now, not Isao and Anita and their endless argument over who did what to whom. You and I both know there's plenty of blame to go around." He was not alone in his failure where it concerned his son, Anita shared complicity in that.

She sighed. "I'm sorry. It's just been a long day. I don't know if I have the strength for this."

"Even so, he still needs you. Us." Isao said gently. They needed to be on the same side on this.

"Well then, what is it, Isao? What is the issue?"

"Katsuya has told me he's gay. He's seeing someone -- Kaiba Seto--"

"Kaiba Seto?" Anita snorted. "Shizuka told me they hated each other!"

Isao grinned. "Evidently there was more to it than that."

Anita looked at him confused. "So he's gay. Where's the issue in that?"

"I think he expects me to be angry at him or something. Maybe kick him out. You see, when he told me he was so angry, and even angrier when I told him it was okay. He hasn't spoken to me for the past three days."

"And you think I can help you, how? He's not going to speak to me about this, certainly won't hear advice from me!"

"That I know, but you are his mother, and you needed to be told," he said, resigned.

"Isao, he will come around. You've always been able to get through to him in ways I never could. He needs you as much as you need him."

They sat in silence for a while, before Anita checked her watch. She patted his hand as she stood up. "I have to leave. Call me and let me know what happens.

"Please, tell him I love him." He saw twin tears slip down her cheeks.

"You should tell him that yourself," he admonished gently, watching her disappear out the door.

 

* * *

He didn't know how long he lay next to Jou, watching the shadows in the room deepen as the sun faded. The color shifted to accommodate the streetlight that had turned on. He heard the front door to the apartment close, sensed the tensing in Jou's body, the immediate alertness.

"Lock the door!" Jou hissed.

Kaiba did so hurriedly. As he turned back, he saw the outline of Jou's form in the gloom, lay back down next to him.

"You know--" he began, but his mouth was covered by Jou's, his tongue exploring Kaiba, causing shockwaves once again to reverberate down his spine. He felt his heart racing, beating erratically against his chest as Jou deepened the kiss. He groaned as he felt his desire mounting, broke away for air.

Jou tangled his fingers in Kaiba's silky hair, nuzzled into his neck, trailing nips and kisses down bare skin, feeling Kaiba's pulse as they brushed his neck, listened to his soft moans.

He pulled his thoughts together, whispering "Katsuya, you cannot stay in here forever. You need to speak with your father."

Jou sighed. Kaiba had spoke what he was thinking. "Yes, I know. I just wanted a chance ta kiss ya."

"Mmmm. I can't say I'm unhappy about that," Kaiba smirked. "But it makes me want to do more." He pulled Jou back into a kiss, sliding his tongue along his bottom lip before plunging deeply into the moist heat.

He broke away again. "Listen, I need to go to the office and catch up on some work. How about I take you out for a late dinner?"

"Ya mean a date?"

"Yes, a date. You do have some decent clothes?"

Jou bit his neck, eliciting a yelp. "I know you ain't that interested in what I'll be wearing."

He smiled. Of course Jou was right, because if he had his way, Jou wouldn't be wearing anything for very long.

"But ya do need ta go. I need ta talk to my old man. Clear tha air about some things."

*****

Kaiba let himself out of Jou's room and closed the door behind him. Jou heard the muffled voices of his father and Kaiba in brief conversation, felt anxiety wash over him. It would be so much easier if he could just stay in his room. Or maybe forget the past three days happened. Except for sleeping with Kaiba.

He heard the front door close, then listened to his father rattling dishes around in the kitchen, the whistle blowing on the teakettle, willing himself to get up off the bed, open his door, talk to his father. Suddenly, he heard soft rapping at his door, his father calling out "Katsuya?" He must have dozed off.

"Hold on Dad." He swung out of bed and pulled on a pair of jeans, opened the door to his father, bearing a tray with a sandwich and hot tea.

"I made you something to eat."

He took the tray from his father and put it on his bed. His father reached out and wrapped his arms around Jou, hugging him tightly. They stood like that wordlessly, Jou feeling the sting of tears in his eyes, as the contact rubbed his raw emotions.

"You must be hungry, you haven't eaten for three days," Isao said, looking past Jou, not able to look at his son's face.

He stepped back from his father, tilted his head to the side and looked at him. "C'mon Dad, ya did go ta sleep." He smiled, he had offered an olive branch.

His father smiled back at him softly. "We make some pair, don't we?"

"Dad, I'm really sorry I hit you." Jou said seriously.

"I'm sorry too, Katsuya. I promised you I'd never hit you again ..." he trailed off, searching for the right words.

"Look, I can't promise that I won't drink again. But you know I'm trying real hard to stop. And I want to make sure this doesn't happen again. The next time I come home drunk, I want you to call my sponsor. He will come, no matter what time it is." He handed Jou a slip of paper with a name and cell number on it. "You don't need to take care of me, you need to take care of yourself, and as much as it hurts me, that means getting away from me when I'm like that."

Jou regarded his father for a moment. "Dad, I can't just walk away--"

"But you have to. We have to break this cycle. When I'm drunk, I can't stop myself from lashing out at you. But you can. You can leave. Or not come home. I've spoken to Yuugi's grandfather, you are always welcome there. Any time."

Jou felt a twinge of embarrassment. He'd always been meticulous about his home life, never letting on it was anything less than average. None of his friends knew about his father's drinking, in fact they knew very little about Jou's private life at all, and he was fine with that.

"Katsuya, it's time you started taking care of yourself. And speaking of that, can you tell me how it is that you've started to date your sworn enemy?"

Jou blushed, fully embarrassed now.

 

* * *

 

He waited nervously in the vestibule of the apartment building for Kaiba to pick him up. It had taken him a long time to decide on what to wear, much longer than he'd ever spent on picking out clothes, finally settling on a pair of tight black jeans and a slinky green long-sleeved tee that Shizuka had gotten for him for his birthday.

He was relieved that his father had been more than accepting that he was gay. After he'd blurted it out, it had terrified him that he might lose the only family he had. He smiled to himself. He and his dad's relationship was far from perfect, and there were still tough times ahead, but they did care about each other, love each other. And that had to count for something.

He watched the sleek black stretch pull up and bounded out to the curb before it was fully stopped. The rear passenger door swung open and he climbed in.

Kaiba wasted no time with greetings. He grabbed Jou and kissed him deeply and roughly, communicating his pent-up desire. His eyes flashed brilliant blue, a preditatory hunger that made Jou feel unquestionnably like quarry. He closed his eyes, allowing his other senses to drink in the pleasure that radiated through his body.

He slid his hands under Kaiba's shirt, caressing his taut belly, over the slight protrustion of his ribs, across his dusky nipples. A soft moan encouraged Jou to play with them, rolling them between his index fingers and thumbs, feeling them blossom into hard nubs from the contact.

He straddled Kaiba, felt a surge of electricity as their crotches and mouths pressed together harder, if they were any closer they'd be inside each other's skin. He traced Kaiba's jawline with licks and kisses, following it up to his ear, slipping his teeth around the tender flesh, tugging at it gently.

Kaiba whispered hoarsely, "Slow down Pup, or we'll never make it through dinner."

"Mmmm," he purred suggestively, "I'd rather eat you. 'Sides, you started it," he accused. His hands traveled southward, reaching Kaiba's belt buckle, before his wrists were grabbed roughly and he was stopped.

"And so I'm finishing it. There will be time enough for that later." Kaiba's face was a mask, unreadable. Jou stared at him defiantly, before slowly retreating to the unoccupied space next to him on the leather bench, causing Kaiba to let go of Jou's wrists. After all he was being offered dinner. Fucking could wait.

Kaiba clasped Jou's hand in his, Jou leaned against Kaiba comfortably and sighed. He tried to wrap his head around the reality that he was here with Kaiba, they were going on a date, and would probably, no, definitely end up having some amazing sex, if Monday night had been any indication things to come. It was blissful.

Kaiba cast a sidelong glance over Jou. "You clean up pretty well," he admitted. He let go of Jou's hand, and rubbed his along his firm thigh, sliding it between Jou's legs.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Jou exclaimed. "There ya go again," he teased. "How do you expect me ta keep my hands offa you when you're gettin me all hot and bothered?"

Kaiba smirked at him, "Discipline and obedience."

Jou scowled. "You don't own me."

Kaiba shook his head and smirked knowingly, "Believe what you want. Your body tells me otherwise."

Now Jou was glaring at him, and Kaiba realized that as much as he'd been turned on by Jou's submission, he was far more attracted to Jou when he was fired up and his amber eyes blazed with passion. It didn't matter to Kaiba if the source of that passion were anger or arousal, only that it was focused on him.

"Whatever," Jou said coldly.

Kaiba only smirked harder.

They arrived at the restaurant just in time, as far as Kaiba was concerned. It was all he could do to keep his hands off the other boy, to keep his mind from fantasizing about the things he'd like to do to him.

Think about work. Think about reviewing code, sitting in interminable investor meetings, listening to his board of directors droning on endlessly. All thoughts shot through with images of Jou -- his face contorted with pleasure, body flushed from lovemaking.

Not work. Then, school. Think about English. English grammar. Irregular verbs. Why were there so many fucking irregular English verbs? He was acutely aware of Jou's body pressed against his. Reminded of the way he shivered involuntarily as Kaiba explored his body with hands, with his lips, his tongue. The way his nipples hardened between his teeth when he bit them lightly. Kaiba felt the sweat bead on his forehead, a sheen covering his bare arms. He swallowed hard, it was way too hot in the car.

 

* * *

 

He'd chosen a tiny, exclusive sushi bar that offered private tatami rooms. He wanted to be out with Jou, but wasn't ready for the onslaught of media attention that was sure to follow when it was discovered that Japan's most eligible bachelor was dating. He wondered absently how Jou and his family might handle that inevitable fact.

Gossip magazines had already outted him, so he was unconcerned about the effect it would have on his company's bottom line. It would be negligible. But he protected his private life at all costs. When juicy tidbits did appear in gossip columns, he tirelessly rooted out the source, methodically ruining the person who dare betray his confidence, who would sell his privacy to the highest bidder.

They slipped out of the car, straightened out clothes that had been rumpled in their foreplay. He'd lied to Jou, he didn't look only okay, he looked stunning. His jeans left very little to the imagination, his shirt skimmed his body, enticingly clinging in all the right places.

Dinner would be a delicious torture.

 

* * *

 

Jou hadn't seen the inside of a nice restaurant in a long time. He tried vainly to remember when, knew vaguely it had been someone's birthday. His father had drank too much, and his parents had ended up fighting. He stole a glance at Kaiba as he spoke to the hostess. God, he was hot, Jou had to touch him, placed his hand lightly at his waist, to prove to himself this wasn't a dream.

They removed their shoes and accepted slippers from the hostess, then followed her to the private room Kaiba had reserved. Kaiba ushered Jou in front of him, and took a seat next to him, rather than across the low table. He was trapped.

Jou had all but forgotten the nervousness he felt, now it returned in full force. They had the sex part down, that was for sure, but what would he and Kaiba talk about? Usually their verbal communications revolved around trading insults, and though he'd discovered that could lead to some really hot sex, but could just as easily lead to a fistfight. He opted to let Kaiba initiate any conversation.

He opened the menu in front of him and panicked at the prices. The appetizers cost more than what he had in his pocket. He'd assumed Kaiba was picking up the tab, it occurred to him belatedly that maybe he should have made sure of that.

"Umm, Seto?" Kaiba was working on his neck, licking the sensitive spot where his ear met his jaw. "I--I don't really have enough money to pay for my dinner."

"You'll pay later," Kaiba whispered in his ear wickedly, sending a shiver up Jou's spine.

Kaiba ordered for them both, shooting Jou a glare when he opened his mouth in protest. After the waitress left they sat in awkward silence, Jou pointedly skirting around the events of the past three days, Kaiba waiting for him to offer an explanation.

Kaiba broke the silence. "Were you able to settle your differences with your father?"

"Mmmhmm," Jou answered, familiar anxiety building. He did not want to talk about his fight with his dad.

"What happened between you?"

Jou sighed. That was Kaiba, right to the point. "I don't wanna talk about it."

Kaiba rolled his eyes in annoyance, considered the facts as he knew them. It couldn't be about Jou's sexuality. Jou's father had cornered him before he'd left the apartment with a standard parental warning that he should respect his son and not take advantage of him. Kaiba had assured the elder Jounaouchi that was not his intention. It had been a rather endearing exchange, but it didn't erase the fact in Kaiba's mind that Jounouchi had hit his son, left a gash on his cheek. There was little doubt in his mind that Jou's father had initiated the fight.

The uncomfortable silence was broken again by Kaiba. "My stepfather was a bastard. After he adopted me, he would beat me whenever he wanted to. Mokuba and I were not his children, we were his property. I hated him. It made me very happy when he died because I thought I was finally free of him."

Jou looked at him evenly. Wrapping his mind around the idea, the fact that Kaiba had just told him something deeply personal, something he'd probably never told anyone else before.

"It musta sucked to hafta live like that," he said quietly. He ran his hand along Kaiba's thigh.

"It did," Kaiba agreed. "But I survived, he didn't. I beat him, I won." He placed his hand over Jou's, brought it to his lips and kissed it.

Jou closed his eyes, felt the pressure of Kaiba's lips against his palm, tears threatening to slip out.

"It's not like that with me and my dad," he said finally. "It's different, we really love each other. It's just ..." his voice trailed off, he was embarrassed once again. Why? He thought. His father had long ago admitted his disease openly, accepted help frome wherever he could get it. Why ws he so embarrassed, so unwilling to admit to a problem he had no control over?

Kaiba watched Jou attentively, sensed the internal struggle, argument being turned over in his mind.

"I can see that," he encouraged. "He warned me that I should treat you right."

"He WHAT?" Jou blushed profusely.

"He's quite concerned for your well-being," Kaiba smirked.

Jou looked away as the waitress brought plates of food to them, momentarily distracted by the artful arrangement on the food placed in front of him.

"Ya see, my dad has a drinking problem. When he gets drunk, he kinda takes his problems out on me." He felt a great weight lifting off his chest. "On Monday, I kinda lost it. I hit him back.

"He's been doing good lately, going ta meetings, he even had gotten a job. It wasn't much, but it was somethin'. He got laid off Monday. That's what set him off. Before that he hadn't had a drop to drink in over a year."

Kaiba's eyes narrowed. He was deep in his own thoughts. Jou had presented him with a problem, now his brain was off and running, analyzing, weighing solutions.

*****

Jou looked absently at the remains of dinner on his plate. He had relaxed quite a bit. Their conversation had ebbed and flowed naturally with few awkward silences. As Kaiba took care of the check, a thought occurred to him.

"So when did ya realize you liked me?" he asked.

"I think I was attracted to you the first time I saw you. Then you had to open your mouth and ruin it."

"Nah, when did ya start ta really like me?" Jou persisted, ignoring the barb.

"I'm still learning to," Kaiba smirked.

"C'mon, I'm tryin' ta be serious here!"

"When you joined the track team," Kaiba replied after thinking a few seconds.

"How did it happen?"

"What do you mean 'how did it happen?'"

"You know, what changed?"

Kaiba stared off thoughtfully for a moment. "It was the dog training book," he said finally.

"The WHAT?"

"The book I was reading, remember? Kobi reminded me of you, you were both annoying and unruly, and I thought that I could apply some of what I was reading to--"

"Ya fucking used a dog-training book on me?!"

"It seemed like a good idea at the time," Kaiba defended.

Jou sat silent a moment, digesting what Kaiba had revealed. He was insulted, to say the least. He reminded Kaiba of his dog. He felt anger coursing through his body.

"You are such an ass," he hissed. Then realized that at the same time Kaiba was plotting, he had been as well, and it struck him suddenly as hysterically funny. He erupted into wild laughter.

"What's so funny, inu?" Kaiba sneered.

"You. Me. Us." Jou's eyes narrowed. "Ya know, I don't mind ya calling me 'puppy,' 'mutt,' if ya say it with a smile on your face, but if ya want ta get laid tonight, don't call me 'inu.'"

Kaiba thought carefully before speaking again. He most definitely wanted to get laid. "So what's so funny?" He asked again.

Jou wiped tears from his eyes. "Well, while you were working on me, I was using psychology to work on you."

"You were using psychology? I didn't know you even knew how to spell 'psychology.'" Kaiba retorted.

"Yep, psychology." Jou let this insult pass without comment as well. For some reason, he wasn't bothered by them.

"You used fucking psychology." Kaiba repeated. "I honestly don't want to know ..." His words were lost as he too began to laugh. Hard.

"Hey! At least it was about people!" Jou responded defensively. "You were using a fucking dog training book! Not only are you an ass, you're a kinky ass!"

"I was only using the tools at hand," Kaiba said weakly, recovering from his bout of laughter.

Jou pushed himself into Kaiba's lap. He was at a loss for words, he had no retort, no wisecrack at the ready. He was left only with the desire to be in Kaiba's arms. To kiss him and be kissed back.

Kaiba groaned with pleasure. "Let's get the hell out of here, pup."

 

* * *

 

Kaiba instructed his chauffeur to drive aimlessly for an hour before returning to Jou's apartment.

He climbed into the limo, but rather than sit on the bench, he sat on the floor, stretching his long legs up the aisle. He pulled Jou into an embrace in his lap.

Jou kissed him hungrily. He pushed himself up and straddled Kaiba, pressing his growing erection into him, feeling Kaiba harden under the pressure of his seat. He laced his fingers through Kaiba's silky chestnut hair, running his hands down the nape of his neck, over his shoulders, his biceps.

Kaiba's hands traveled down his sides, around his waist, over the small of his back, tugging the hem of his shirt up, pulling it over his head. He wrest his arms free and tossed it aside as Kaiba captured a nipple in his mouth, Jou moaned and released a ragged breath as circles of pleasure radiated from that tiny point of contact, his erection pressing tightly against the confines of his jeans.

He reached for Kaiba's shirt, overwhelmed with the need to feel the heat of his body against his own, to run his hands across the fine planes of his chest and stomach, to gaze at the perfection of his skin.

Kaiba stretched the nipple away from Jou's body before losing contact as Jou completed removing his shirt, Jou shivered from the slight pain Kaiba's teeth inflicted, then moaned again as Kaiba's tongue soothed the punished nub. He began to grind his body against the other boy, as Kaiba's hands snaked under Jou's ass and lifted him, so he could trail nips and kisses down Jou's torso.

Jou arched his back with pleasure, pushing his waistline closer to Kaiba's wandering tongue, willing him southward, panting with anticipation, as he felt Kaiba's hands slide around his hips, settling at the button of his fly. He felt a gentle tug, a loosening of his jeans, then a hand slipping under the waistband of his underpants, softly caressing his erection.

"Mmmm. God that feels so good, please don't stop," he purred.

He was kneeling now, pressing his cock upward, shuddering with anticipation, ready to beg Kaiba to suck it, knowing he wouldn't need to, Kaiba was already rolling down his underwear freeing him, his tongue circling the velvety head before wrapping his lips around him and pulling him in deeper.

"Oh god," he managed before he lost the ability to form words to primal groans that escaped in rhythm with Kaiba's movements. His hands felt Kaiba's facial muscles working on him, he began to thrust deeper, Kaiba taking everything he was giving, before rudely pushing him away. He wasn't about to suck Jou off just yet.

He dropped back down into Kaiba's lap, crushing their lips together, his tongue deep into Kaiba's mouth, hands racing over Kaiba's body, over his hardened nubs, feeling his erection quickening. He slid his body down between Kaiba's outstretched legs, tonguing one nipple, then gently biting the other, listening now to Kaiba's ragged panting, the desire to pleasure him building up inside Jou.

He undid Kaiba's pants, face buried in his crotch, mouthing over his sex, feeling it pulse through the soft cotton of his underwear.

"Nnnn," Kaiba moaned, pushing his underwear down, freeing his erection, as Jou covered its velvet head with his mouth, relishing the salty taste of his pre cum as he slid his tongue along the slit, before taking him in deeper, while pushing down on Kaiba's hips, preventing him from bucking them.

"Augghhh," Kaiba growled in frustration, pushing fruitlessly against Jou's weight.

"I want to fuck you right now. I want to slide into your tight, hot tunnel," Kaiba whispered, reaching into a low compartment for a tube of lubricant.

"Mmmm," Jou moaned around his cock, feeling it pulse, feeling his own spasm in response. He let go, and pushed his jeans and underwear down, pulling them off his legs, then yanked on Kaiba's pants. Kaiba lifted his hips to help, while Jou pulled them down his legs, discarding them too.

They pressed their naked bodies together as Kaiba spread the lubricant on the fingers of one hand, sliding them up the inside of Jou's thigh, before plunging one digit into his entrance as he kissed Jou deeply.

The intrusion was not lost on Jou, but its slenderness only served to make him need to be filled up more, to feel the friction of Kaiba's cock against the insides of his walls. He grinded against the digit, as Kaiba added the second and third in quick succession. Jou was already ready, but Kaiba was growing more excited, knowing the delay was causing Jou to squirm with desire and anticipation.

"I want you to slide your ass onto me," he ordered as he scissored his fingers inside Jou. He slid his free hand over Jou's chest, wrapping it around his erection, stroking it in rhythm to Jou's movements.

"Ahhhhh," was all Jou could manage. As he felt the loss of Kaiba's fingers, he tilted his pelvis forward, grasping Kaiba's erection with his hand, guiding it to his entrance, before lowering himself down slowly. His eyes rolling up at the sensation of being filled with Kaiba's hard cock, his own weight burying it deep inside.

Kaiba bent his knees to allow Jou a backrest and to give himself more leverage as he thrust deep into him.

"You are so fucking hot, so fucking tight," Kaiba growled as he stroked and rubbed Jou's erection in time with his thrusts. He kept his pace slow and even, awash in the pleasure generated from the movement.

The sounds Jou made while being fucked, music to Kaiba's ears, pushing him closer and closer to ecstasy. He held himself back though, wanting first to bring Jou to completion, to watch as his essence spilled out and covered them both. He knew from Jou's erratic movements, the crescendo of his cries, he was very close.

Kaiba slowed his stroking, but exerted more pressure with his hand as he regarded Jou's widening eyes, watched as they unfocused, then shut tight as he spasmed in Kaiba's hands, cum spurting out over them, onto Kaiba's abdomen and chest. Kaiba crushed their bodies together, smearing the cum between them as he thrust harder and faster into Jou, feeling his release immanent, building from the base of his cock, before shooting forth into his lover in one last thrust.

"You are so fucking good," Jou whispered hoarsely.

"So I can assume you aren't too upset about the book then."

"On no, you'll still be paying fah that, my friend."

Kaiba smiled at Jou's statement. It was true, they weren't only lovers, they had become friends.

*****

As they lay together on the floor of the limo basking in the afterglow, once again Kaiba's mind focused on Jou's family situation. Kaiba knew that Jou and his father were in trouble financially, he didn't need to be a genius to figure that out. He began to struggle back into his clothes, deep in thought.

"What did your father do before he was laid off?" he asked Jou suddenly.

At first Kaiba had considered offering Jou a part-time position at Kaiba Corp. to help offset his father's unemployment. But the thought of having him so nearby at school, at track, and then at work made Kaiba more than uneasy, it was downright claustrophobic. He was by nature a loner, someone who needed a lot of space for himself. Plus, he reasoned, Jou would be less than appreciative of such obvious charity.

Jou regarded Kaiba sleepily. The sex combined with the past three sleepless days was catching up fast. "He worked assembling electronics at Toshiba."

Kaiba knew he could easily arrange for the elder Jounouchi to work somewhere in one of Kaiba Corp's. manufacturing facilities. That was a no-brainer, if he could stay sober. He remembered Jou had said that his father been doing well while he'd been employed.

"But before that, before he started drinkin' too much, he was a scientist," Jou added.

Kaiba grabbed Jou's shirt. "Come on, you need to get dressed, we're almost to your building." Jou accepted it, then reached for his other clothes.

"A scientist?" Kaiba echoed.

"Yah, he led some team that discovered some cancer drug. But the pressure was too much for him -- he was constantly arguing with his bosses who wanted everything yesterday, and keeping his team happy. Why're you so interested?" Jou asked suspiciously. He finished dressing and sat next to Kaiba.

"Just curious," Kaiba answered evenly. They were reclining together on the bench, Jou watching the city lights reflect off the glass of the limo's tinted windows.

"Yeah right. I tend ta doubt that."

"I can't be curious?"

"You aren't curious without a reason ta be."

A small grin played across Kaiba's lips. He'd never considered Jou to be perceptive before. Hell, he hadn't considered him to be anything but a loser before. A hot, sexy loser, who both annoyed and attracted him, but a loser just the same. For once in his life, Kaiba was happy to be proved wrong.

"I'm considering offering your father a position at Kaiba Corp.," he admitted.

"I don't think that's such a good idea, Set," Jou replied, leaning his head on Kaiba's shoulder.

"Oh? Explain."

Jou squirmed closer to Kaiba, craving his touch, his scent, his heat. He sighed. "It wouldn't be right for you ta just give him a job. For him ta get a job just because--"

"Because what? Because of you? People give and get jobs all the time because of who they know. That's how businesses run."

"Yah, but--"

"But what?" Kaiba continued. He knew all these arguments. They were lame. They were annoying. "Do you think he wouldn't need to work? I don't give jobs in name only. He would need to work hard, just as all my employees do."

He could feel Jou's body tensing. "Pup, this would bear no relationship to us."

"How can you say that? We're talkin' about my father. If he fucked up--"

Kaiba shook his head. "If he fucked up, there would be a safety net. Kaiba Corp. has an excellent substance abuse program. Inpatient and out. I'm sure it would be better than--"

"Look, I know my old man. He ain't gonna go for it."

"How do you know that? You don't even know what kind of position I'd be offering him," Kaiba snorted. "It just so happens that I've purchased a small drug manufacturer that has been researching Alzheimer's Disease. With Kaiba Corp's funding, the researchh can be expanded. They will need to hire experienced scientists." Kaiba turned to Jou. "I'm not foolish. Your father would be hired at an entry level, but if he's intelligent, he would jump at the opportunity. It's a second chance, one I'm sure he's not getting offered by anyone else."

Kaiba was right, of course. Jou saw all the ads his father circled when he looked for work. They were always research jobs of some type. He only took the job at Toshiba because someone at AA had told him they were hiring. He hadn't been happy about it, but took it just the same.

He allowed himself to think what it would be like if his father were happy. Would they be able to move forward from these years of struggling? Would they look back at this time as a bump in the road of life, a mere blip on the radar screen?

The limo pulled up outside Jou's building. The chauffeur opened Jou's door, he climbed out and Kaiba followed.

"Ya don't hafta see me to my door," Jou smiled.

"I intend to make sure you're okay," Kaiba replied. "If your father is drunk, you are not staying."

"S'okay, really. If my dad has been drinking, I can go ta Yuugi's. It's been arranged."

"I don't think so. If your father is drunk, you will come home with me."

No argument there, Jou thought as he climbed up the stairs ahead of Kaiba.

Kaiba smiled at the view.

 

* * *

 

Isao looked up from the couch when he heard Jou's keys jingle against the door. He'd been studying the want ads, looking for any kind of job that would keep them off social welfare.

"Hey Dad, how ya doing?" Jou asked, surprised his father was still awake. Kaiba shadowed him into the room.

"Okay," he sighed, putting down the paper. "I'm glad you're home relatively early, you will be going to school tomorrow?" He asked quirking an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Jou shrugged. "What have you been up ta, Dad?"

"Reading through the want ads, I have a few leads for tomorrow," Isao replied. "Did you boys have fun?"

"Yeah," Jou said, glancing at Kaiba.

"What did you do?"

"Umm, we just grabbed a bite to eat, and talked."

Isao smiled at them. He could see how happy his son was, felt a pang of nostalgia thinking about his first love. How all-consuming it had been, how happy he'd felt.

"Mr. Jounouchi, Katsuya tells me that you have experience in research."

"Yes, that seems like a lifetime ago though," Isao said sadly.

"I understand," Kaiba simply said. After a pause, he added "I may have a position for you at a company I recently acquired.

Isao looked at Kaiba dumbly. He was just a boy, what was he talking about. Slowly the pieces started to fall into place. The name Kaiba ...

"Dad, Seto owns Kaiba Corp."

Kaiba could see the realization dawn in the older man's face. It hadn't occurred to him that Jou's father wouldn't know who he was.

"I see."

There was an uncomfortable silence as the older man regarded Kaiba.

He continued. "As I was saying, there may be a position for you at a research company I've just taken over."

"What kind of research?"

"It's a small drug manufacturer, they've had some success with a medication that helps Alzheimer's patients. Since I've taken over the company, they will be able to expand the research. They will need experienced help.

"In all honesty, I can't offer you much more than an entry-level position--"

"I understand, but if I got the position, I would not disappoint you. I don't care that it's entry level," the elder man said.

Kaiba held out his hand, and the older man rose to grasp it. "Very well then, I will have someone contact you tomorrow with the details. I believe they will be staffing up by the end of next week. Will you be able to start by then?"

"I--I need to interview, no?"

"Yes, as a formality." Kaiba replied.

"I--I don't know how to thank you."

"Just take care of yourself. Your son needs you." Kaiba replied. He was feeling constricted, needed to get out, wanted to run off some of the day's tensions.

He turned to Jou. "Do you want me to pick you up on the way to school tomorrow?"

Jou thought a moment. A ride in the limo was tempting, but he doubted they'd make it to school on time.

"Nah, I'm gonna swing by Yuugi's. I haven't seen him in a while."

"I'll see you in school." Kaiba replied icily. Jou didn't miss the glare from his blue eyes before he slipped out the door.

"Seto, wait!" Jou chased after him.

He wheeled around in the narrow hallway, clenched his jaw tightly. "What is it?"

Jou took his hand, pulling him close. "Don't be mad, Yuugi's my best friend ... Don't make me choose," he said carefully.

"I'm not making you anything," Kaiba replied stubbornly.

"You're mad because ya think I chose him over you," Jou insisted. "I need you, but I need my friends too. And I don't want you to get sick of me," he smiled and kissed Kaiba chastely on the lips.

He thawed a little at the brush of Jou's lips. "You're right. We both need space." He felt the jealousy that had been building dissolving away.

He kissed Jou back, running his tongue over his soft bottom lip, sliding it into Jou's mouth as his lips parted. Jou responded with equal ardor, gently biting Kaiba's upper lip, finally breaking away, uttering, "Stop that, before I change my mind!"

*****

Jou waited nervously for Yuugi at their usual meeting place before school, the corner across from the Game Shop. He watched the door open, expelling his friend, saw him glance furtively at the corner, then watched the huge grin break out across his face as he bounded toward Jou.

"Hey Jou, how are you? We've been worried about you!" Yuugi exclaimed when he saw Jou waiting for him. He passed his hand gently over Jou's bruised cheek.

"I'm okay Yuuge, no worse for the wear," Jou replied with his dazzling smile.

The smaller boy looked at him searchingly.

"Jou, my grandfather told me about your dad, it's okay, please don't be embarrassed, you can always talk to me. That's what friends are for, remember? We help each other?" he admonished.

Jou looked away, ashamed. He knew, of course, Yuugi would understand. Knew Honda and Anzu would as well. Suddenly it seemed so stupid that he'd hidden the truth away from all his friends.

He wondered how understanding they all would be if he told them his other secrets. If he told them that not only was he gay, but he was seeing his sworn enemy. He thought maybe he should have talked to Kaiba about how he wanted it handled. Whether or not he wanted Jou to say anything at all.

Fuck. Him. Jou thought angrily. After all there were two people involved here. And he had more to lose than Kaiba. His friends. Sure Kaiba Corp. could suffer. But it hadn't when the rumors about Kaiba being gay had surfaced, so why would it now? Besides, that was Kaiba's problem, not his. His problem was coming clean with his friends.

Honda and Anzu met up with he and Yuugi as they continued toward school. After the usual greetings, they settled into the usual light-hearted ribbing, Jou half listening deep in his own thoughts.

"Um, guys? I have somethin' important to say." He interrupted, as three pairs of eyes focused on him. He breathed deeply, suddenly nervous about the bombshell he was about to drop. Briefly thought about chickening out, making up something newsworthy.

They waited expectantly.

"C'mon bud, spill." Honda urged.

He exhaled. "I'm kinda seeing someone."

His statement was met with a barrage of questions.

"How long?"

"Who is she?"

"Is it someone we know?"

"When are we gonna meet her?"

"Okay, okay, one at a time." Jou said, stepping back and raising his hands for protection.

"Only a few days. It's not she, it's he." He waited for that piece of information to set in.

"You mean, you like, check out guys?"

"Honda, for chrissakes, I'm seventeen, I check out everybody! Anyone got a problem with me being gay?" Jou glowered.

"No!" Yuugi, Honda and Anzu replied in unison, cracking all four friends up.

"Good, now that we got that straight--"

Honda snorted, "You said 'straight,'" setting of another round of laughter.

"So who's the lucky guy?" Yuugi managed, wiping a tear from his eye.

"Well, ya never gonna believe this, it's Kaiba."

"Kaiba Seto?" Anzu asked incredulously.

"The one and only." Jou smiled.

"The same Kaiba Seto who calls you 'mutt' and insults you every chance he gets. Who, and I quote 'is a cold-hearted prick who wouldn't know a feeling if it was rammed up his ass with a ten-foot pole'? Who you've sworn over and over that you hate?" She continued.

"The very same one," Jou nodded.

"This is a joke, isn't it? Good one, Jou! You really had us going for a minute there," Honda doubled over laughing.

"I'm not kidding! I'm totally serious here!" Jou said indignantly.

The laughter died out, giving way to silence as they continued walking.

"Does this mean like Kaiba's going to be nice to us now?" Anzu ventured.

"I said I'm dating him, don't expect miracles," Jou snorted. "One last thing, this isn't for general consumption, let's keep it between us, if ya get what I mean."

"You're secret's safe with us pal," Honda said, patting Jou good-naturedly on the back. "But really, Don't. Check. Me. Out." He added.

"Don't worry, you're not my type." Jou shot back.

"Hey, what d'ya mean by that? I'm good looking!" Honda feigned a hurt look.

"Yah, keep tellin' yourself that." Jou laughed, grabbing him into a headlock.

"Jou, I'm glad you're happy," Yuugi added thoughtfully.

"I'm glad you're all okay with this."

 

* * *

 

It was the beginning lunch period. Jou was dropping his books off before heading to the cafeteria to join his friends. The day had progressed as any other day, both boys barely acknowledging either's existence, except to glance at each other surreptitiously. No one would have guessed there was anything between them.

"Mutt," Kaiba greeted Jou as he passed by in the hall, a small grin playing across his lips.

"Hey, remember what I said ta you last night," Jou warned.

"I believe that was for calling you 'inu,'" Kaiba corrected, "'Mutt' is not off limits.

"We need to talk. Now." Kaiba said, changing the subject. "The bathroom."

Jou slammed his locker door closed, and followed Kaiba to the bathroom, through the door. Only to find himself pressed between it and Kaiba's body, as Kaiba simultaneously turned the lock and plundered Jou's lips, ravenously thrusting his tongue into Jou's hot mouth, running his fingers through Jou's silky hair, entwining them at the nape of his neck.

"Auuughhh," Jou moaned, his hands sliding inside Kaiba's trench coat, under his shirt, fingernails scraping patterns onto his back. He felt the other boy's erection pressing against his hip.

He turned his head, breaking the kiss, to whisper breathlessly "I thought ya wanted ta talk."

"Mmmm, this is much better," Kaiba kissed Jou again, deeper and more insistently, grinding against him. He traced his tongue along Jou's jawline, his hands exploring his shoulders and chest.

"Looks like somebody's happy ta see me," Jou purred, reveling in the other boy's attention.

"I could say the same," Kaiba replied, fondling Jou's growing erection.

"So what're we gonna do about it?" Jou asked suggestively.

"Nothing right now Pup," Kaiba replied, pulling away, "Unless you want to risk getting caught at school in a very compromising position."

Jou thought a few seconds and agreed. "I don't think that would be good for either of us."

 

* * *

 

The rest of the day passed tortuously slow for Jounouchi. Thoughts of Kaiba and what he'd like to do to him, have done by him, invaded his studies, his note-taking, his concentration in general, causing him to fidget uncomfortably in his seat. He looked forward to track practice, to running off some of the sexual tension, to watching Kaiba's perfect ass swaying in front of him enticingly as he chased him around the track.

But first he had to sit through a conversation with Mr. Kitano, to assure him that all was okay, that he was back on track, literally and figuratively.

"Good Katsuya. I'd hate to see all your hard work go to waste. One last thing, is everything all right between you and Mr. Kaiba?"

Jou looked at his coach sheepishly. "All right, why wouldn't it be?"

"As you recall, I had to give you extra laps on Monday because of your behavior."

Our behavior, Jou thought. It was those laps that had led to ...

He smiled at his coach. "Everything's just fine between us, Mr. Kitano."

"I'm glad to hear that. Now get to work."

 

* * *

 

He knew a thing or two about dogs, and it was time for him to teach Kaiba a lesson, Jou thought as he dressed after practice. He glanced over at Kaiba, noticed him dressing in a business suit, watched as he knotted his tie.

They'd both deliberately taken their time showering and changing after track, now the locker room was empty. Jou sauntered over behind the taller boy, ran his hands through Kaiba's damp hair down his shoulders, wrapping his arms around Kaiba, capturing him in an embrace. Kaiba, leaned back into him and Jou grabbed him by his tie, turning him to face him.

"How 'bout we get together later?"

Kaiba thought about the evening that stretched ahead of him. He had an end of week board meeting, then needed to catch up on all the projects he'd let fall by the wayside over the past few days. Plus he needed to cement the job opening he'd offered Jou's father. He was hoping to be able to make it home at a reasonable hour to spend some time with Mokuba this evening, but the temptation the boy in front him offered was just too much. He could spend all day with Mokuba tomorrow.

"Why don't you come with me to the office? You can catch up on your homework, while I take care of my work." He absently brushed a damp lock of hair out of Jou's eyes.

Jou smiled deviously, step one of his plan was in place. "Sure, just let me check in with my dad."

Belatedly, Kaiba wondered just what his pup had planned for him.

*****

They were on their way to Kaiba Corp. Jou wormed his way into Kaiba's lap, only to be pushed to the seat next to him.

"Not now, I have look good for my meeting."

"I think ya look very good."

"Can't you think of anything else? I can't sit at a board meeting in a rumpled suit." Kaiba rolled his eyes in mock exasperation.

"Lotsa things ..." Jou purred, licking Kaiba's cheek.

"Something that doesn't involve molesting me?" Kaiba swatted at him.

"Okay." Jou shrugged his shoulders in defeat. "So, umm, I told Yuugi, Honda and Anzu about us. But I swore them to secrecy!" Jou added.

"I figured as much," Kaiba snorted.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, Anzu was boring holes right through me last period. I finally told her to 'take a picture, it lasts longer.' For once she didn't have some snappy comeback."

"So you're okay with it, with me tellin' them?"

Kaiba looked evenly into Jou's amber eyes. "Why wouldn't I be? I'm not about to go into hiding because I'm dating someone--you. I'm not ashamed. Just don't expect me to be all warm and fuzzy to your friends. I find them tolerable at best."

"Like I said to them, I don't expect miracles. But what about when it gets out in the papers, on TV?"

Kaiba shrugged his shoulders. "The world will just have to deal. I've never denied the rumors that I am gay. Kaiba Corp.'s record speaks for itself and anyone who refuses to buy my products because of my sexuality is a customer I don't want, don't need."

"So, have you told anybody?"

"I told Mokuba he should expect to see you around the mansion."

"And?"

Kaiba smiled. "He said he was happy for me, but I'd have to share you."

Jou's eyes widened with alarm, "Share me?"

"Idiot! Not like THAT. Get your mind out of the gutter!" Kaiba hissed. "He wants to play video games with you."

 

* * *

 

Kaiba's office was a lot more comfortable than Jou expected. He was sitting on an overstuffed leather couch that faced Kaiba's desk, toiling away at his homework, listening absently to the cadences of Kaiba's voice as he alternately returned phone calls and delegated work to either of his two secretaries. He had a beautiful voice, Jou decided.

"Pup, it's time for my meeting. I've ordered in some dinner for you, I'll eat when I get back." He leaned over Jou, kissed him gently on the forehead. Glancing down at Jou's homework, he noticed a glaring error. "You've transposed those two numbers." His finger pointed to the two offending digits.

"Wha--?" Jou looked down at the math formula he'd been parsing, the numbers Kaiba pointed to. He'd have to start all over. "Oh, I see it now!"

"You must have copied it wrong off the blackboard. You should be more careful," Kaiba said as he slipped out of the office.

"Easy fah you to say," Jou replied, "YOU sit in front of ME."

Kaiba's head ducked back through the door. "It's all about discipline, mutt." He snickered, closing the door as Jou's notebook slammed against it.

 

* * *

 

He'd finished his homework, and now was watching the lights of Domino City twinkle on one by one in the dusk from the floor to ceiling windows. Kaiba worked way too hard, he really needed to loosen up.

There was a knock at the door, and before he could answer it, a cart was wheeled in. On it was an array of sandwiches, an ice bucket, bottled water and soda.

"Mr. Kaiba said you don't need to wait for him for to eat. Help yourself." The young secretary said. "His meeting has delayed him, but he should be down soon."

Jou looked at the time, 8:30. He was ravenous. Then looked at the secretary. "Do you always work this late?"

"Yes, but I don't start until one. I'm off now, have a nice weekend." She bowed, and closed the door behind her.

He poured himself a glass of soda, and dug into the sandwiches, trying to think of how best to enact his plan. He was never good at details.

He knew that above all else, Kaiba needed to be in control. And because of that, Jou wanted more than anything to get him to give some of that up to him. To let him have his way with him. But how to get Kaiba to do it?

When Kaiba had suggested tying him up, he'd made it sound so reasonable, made Jou want to do it for him. And it had been worth it, Jou thought, a shiver coursing through his body. Now he wanted to turn the tables, to have Kaiba helpless beneath him, to remind him that even good dogs could bite.

But, wresting control from Kaiba would not be that easy. But if he made it a challenge ... Jou smiled, that was it. Kaiba never backed down from a challenge.

 

* * *

 

The meeting had been mind-numbingly boring. Sometimes Kaiba truly believed that his Board of Directors existed only to torment him. Profits were up, costs were down. They should be happy. But everyone had to put their two cents in, make sure they were quoted in the meeting minutes. God his head hurt.

Jou was looking out the windows when Kaiba returned to his office. Wordlessly he sat down at his desk, intent on firing off some email. He was exhausted, and knew he would not be able to wade through all the work he'd wanted to. It wasn't unusual. He always had too much on his plate. He nibbled at one of the sandwiches he picked up from the cart as he read through messages.

He didn't sense Jou until he felt his hands on his neck, loosening his tie. He'd come up behind Kaiba, was leaning over him.

"You need a break, Set." Jou said softly, undoing the knot, pulling the tie from his neck. He spun him around in his chair and straddled him. He looked deep into tired blue eyes, noticed the darkening rings under them. "You work too hard, don't take enough time for yourself, for Mokuba."

Kaiba leaned back in the chair. "And just what am I supposed to do about it? This company doesn't just run itself."

"How would you feel if you died tomorrow?"

"I wouldn't feel anything. I'd be dead."

Jou sighed in frustration. "How do you think Mokuba would feel? Would he rather be rich or have a brother?"

Jou had him there. It was Mokuba's argument. He was all he had. They were all each other had.

"So what am I supposed to do about it?" Kaiba repeated.

"Slow down. Delegate. Ya keep going like this and you'll be lucky to be burnt out by the time you're twenty-one, if ya ain't dead by then." He kissed Kaiba softly, tentatively, on the lips. Was answered with a crushing embrace, with Kaiba's tongue seeking entrance into his mouth.

Jou pulled away, wound Kaiba's silk tie around his hand, brought both hands up to his face. "On Monday, you asked me to trust you. Can you do the same?"

He felt Kaiba stiffen underneath him. "What do you mean?"

"I think you know." Jou said, letting the tie unwind, he slid it across Kaiba's neck.

"No."

"'No,' you don't understand? Or 'No,' you can't trust me?" He leaned in and kissed Kaiba again, gently biting his lip, felt his cock hardening underneath him.

He saw the haunted look in Kaiba's eyes, almost felt bad for pushing him, but then saw something else replace it. Something that made him smile. He was right, Kaiba couldn't back down from the challenge.

"Take your best shot, Mutt."

Jou's eyes narrowed. "Ya gonna regret that," he said smiling.

*****

He wasted no time tying Kaiba's hands behind his back. Stepped back to admire his handiwork before locking the office door.

"No one has the key, right?"

"Right."

He straddled Kaiba again, this time he kissed him roughly, sliding his tongue deep into Kaiba's hot mouth, feeling his body arch underneath him, his arms straining against the binds. He felt electricity as their tongues dueled, each trying to force their way deeper into the other's mouth. Jou undid the top button of Kaiba's shirt, grabbed the opened sides, and ripped it apart. Buttons plopped on the carpet.

"That was an expensive shirt," Kaiba groaned.

"So what, ya got a closet full of them." Jou's hands explored Kaiba's heated skin, found his nipples, pinched them gently, then harder as Kaiba gasped and arched against him.

He got up off Kaiba's lap. "Don't go anywhere, baby," he murmured, reaching into the ice bucket.

He popped a cube into his mouth, and once again sat in Kaiba's lap, the hand that had momentarily held the ice cube playing with a nipple, as he closed his mouth over Kaiba's. The cold and simultaneous heat caused Kaiba to buck uncontrollably, Jou knew he was on the right track. He pushed Kaiba's shirt down off his shoulders, pulled its tails out of his pants, exposing his expanse of perfect torso.

He pulled away, spit the melting cube into his hand, trailed it along Kaiba's neck, down his chest, circling around one taut nipple, watching, fascinated, as the skin of the aureole puckered enticingly, Kaiba's moans of pleasure fueling the circles Jou traced on his skin, he slid the cube across the plane of Kaiba's chest to its neglected twin, and covered the abandoned one with his warm moist tongue.

"God, Jou!" Kaiba's breath was ragged, his eyes wide and unfocused. He bucked again harder and erratically. The sensations were pushing him beyond thought, he could only focus on the intense pleasure that coursed through his body, as the need to be played with, toyed with, teased, consumed him. This felt better than he ever could have imagined. "Don't stop!" He begged.

"Mmmm," Jou replied. The ice cube had melted, he reached behind him for another, popping it into his mouth before once again covering a nipple, this time, catching it between his teeth and pressing the cube against it. Torturing the nub until the ice cube melted away.

"Agghh, god!" Kaiba moaned, followed by wordless guttural noises, that Jou found incredibly arousing. He fumbled at Kaiba's waistband, undoing his belt, thinking maybe he should save it for later, before slipping his hand under Kaiba's waistband, the elastic of his briefs, palming the smooth head of his erection.

"Nnngh" Kaiba's head thrashed back and forth, as Jou slid off him and knelt between his legs. He pulled on the waists of Kaiba's pants and briefs, Kaiba lifted his hips and Jou slid them down his legs, pooling them on top of his shoes.

He untied Kaiba's shoes, listening to his ragged breath, feeling the involuntary shudders of anticipation coursing through Kaiba's body as he carefully removed shoes, then socks, then discarded his pants and underwear.

Kaiba's erection stood at full attention, head glistening with precum, Jou felt his own throbbing against his restrictive jeans. He stood up in front of Kaiba.

"Look at me," he commanded. Kaiba's eyes snapped open, filled with hunger and desire. "Watch me."

He did as he was told, watching as Jou lifted the hem of his shirt, pulling it slowly over his head. He caressed his own body, scraping fingernails across his nipples, moaning softly.

"You want me to fuck you, don't you?"

Kaiba nodded earnestly, words having abandoned him.

"'Cause that's what I'm gonna do." Jou said huskily, undoing the button of his jeans. One hand played across his lower abdomen, while he unzipped his jeans with the other. "I'm gonna fuck your brains out, you little bitch. That's right. Tonight you're my bitch." He slid his jeans and underwear off his slim hips, stepping out of them as he played with his own erection.

He knelt in front of Kaiba again, skimming his hands up his legs, spreading them wider. He bit the sensitive skin of Kaiba's inner thighs, tonguing into the crease of his pelvis. Kaiba's hips bucked against him, he began repeating over and over again "Fuck me please fuck me please fuck me please ..."

"Don't worry, I'll get ta that." Jou snickered. He was intoxicated with the power he held over Kaiba, how he was driving him crazy with desire. He took Kaiba's head into his mouth, lapping up the precum as he slid his hand up his chest, fingers playing over Kaiba's lips before parting them. Kaiba licked and sucked Jou's fingers, mimicking the movements of his tongue. Jou lifted Kaiba's legs with his free hand, resting them on the desk, causing his pelvis to tilt, revealing his puckered anus. He slid his tongue down the length of his erection, over his balls, and underneath, pushing it against the rim of Kaiba's entrance.

"Pleeeasse," Kaiba whined around Jou's fingers.

"I love it when you beg." He replied wickedly. His fingers sufficiently moistened, he slid one into Kaiba's tight asshole, and slowly thrust it in and out.

"God, pleaaase fuck me. I'm gonna cum right now!" Kaiba was bucking wildly now, it was all Jou could do to keep the chair from rolling away. He heard something crash off the desk, as he slid a second finger in, pushing deeper, thrusting harder.

"Cum now, cum later, I don't care," Jou taunted. "Either way I'm gonna fuck you like a dog."

"Nngh! I can't take it, PLEEAAAASE!" Kaiba shouted. He was at the edge, too far gone to hold himself back, his only desire now his own completion.

Jou scissored his fingers, knew Kaiba was more than ready to take him. He pulled out, and stood up shakily. He leaned into Kaiba's sweat-soaked faced, tilted his chin up so he was looking into Jou's eyes.

"I'm gonna untie you, and you're gonna get on your hands and knees, ya hear me? Tonight, I'm on top, an' believe me, I know it may be a long time before I get this opportunity again, so I'm taking it now."

Kaiba nodded wordlessly, his body shuddering in anticipation. Hunger, desire, clouding his eyes. Jou untied him and helped him out of the chair. He clung to Jou desperately, pressing the length of their bodies together, touching him everywhere he could reach, kissing his mouth ravenously, down the column of his neck, grinding into him in abandon, with need.

"On your knees, now." Jou commanded.

Kaiba could not disobey at this point, all thought in his mind focused on one thing and one thing only, the sensation, the pleasure, that Jou's hard cock shoved deep up his ass would bring to him.

Jou knelt behind him, pushed him roughly forward onto his hands, he arched his back, heard Jou's ragged breath, could only imagine how wanton he looked, craving to be filled by Jou, used by him, pleasuring him.

"Please," he begged hoarsely. He was shaking now, barely able to hold up his weight, as he felt Jou's hand traveling down his cleft, caressing him gently as he lined up the tip of his erection with his entrance.

Jou pushed in slowly, feeling Kaiba's center of gravity shift backwards onto his knees in an effort to take him in deeper. He grabbed Kaiba by his hips and slammed their bodies together, rhythmically pushing and pulling their bodies together and apart, luxuriating in the gasps and grunts that passed Kaiba's lips. He doubted that Kaiba had ever been so turned on. He knew he he hadn't. He kept the pace slow and steady, but continued to thrust deep, Kaiba writhed against him, crying out 'fuck!' everytime he pushed into the hilt, he knew he must be hitting his prostate, making him see stars, pushing him closer and closer to orgasm.

He snaked one hand around Kaiba's waist, fondling his cock and balls, was rewarded by Kaiba slamming his ass hard against him. He stroked the length Kaiba's erection, more precum slicking his fingers. Then caressed Kaiba's moistened chest, rubbing over his sensitized nipples, eliciting exquisite mewlings from Kaiba. He didn't know how Kaiba had managed to hang on so long, if he'd been teased like this, he wouldn't have lasted more than five minutes. God he had such willpower.

Jou began to stroke Kaiba's erection in rhythm to his thrusts, his body leaning over Kaiba's. Kaiba was thrusting against his hand in ecstacy, an electricity building deep in the pit of his stomach, radiating from his balls, he was so close now to cumming.

"Cum for me baby," Jou urged, "I want you to cum in my hand." He licked and nipped down Kaiba's spinal column as he pressed against Jou. His thrusts became more and more erratic, until he screamed, "God, Katsuya!" cum spurting out over Jou's hand, onto the floor below him.

Jou replaced both hands on Kaiba's hips, concentrating on his own neglected need, he picked up the pace, slamming into Kaiba harder, causing his elbows to buckle, driving his head into his arms.

"God, Seto you are so fucking tight, so fucking hot! Fuck. Fuck. Fuck!" Kaiba's muscles were gripping him, pulling against him and he felt his climax building, each thrust bringing him closer and closer to release, until he exploded inside Kaiba, feeling his own slickness coating them both.

They collapsed on the floor together, Jou still on top of Kaiba, both of them covered in sweat.

"Fuck." Kaiba whispered hoarsely.

"No kidding." Jou replied.

 

* * *

 

Jou managed to get them both on their feet, and pulled Kaiba onto the overstuffed couch with him. They lay down together, still naked, cum and sweat-soaked. The smell of their sex lingered in the air.

Jou stroked Kaiba's damp hair gently, Kaiba looked out the window over the twinkling city. It was completely dark now, a glance at his office clock told him it was after ten. He thought about Mokuba, felt a brief pang of guilt, then quashed it. They would spend the weekend together. He would make time for him, take him to the park, the arcade, anywhere Mokuba wanted. But right now this felt perfect. To lie against Jou, to be held by him.

"Hey," Jou said softly, "I gotta get home. You wanna get together again this weekend?"

"I want to," Kaiba sighed, "but I promised Mokuba I'd spend time with him."

"So, you can bring him, if it's okay with him. We got the sex part down, but it'd also be nice if we could like hang out together too."

He never thought he'd hear himself say it, but he agreed. As great as their sex was, he knew that eventually, if that was all there was between them, it wouldn't be enough. He didn't want to be lonely, alone, anymore.

Jou got up, sorting through the pile of clothes for his things. Kaiba sat up, watching him.

He felt content. He knew it wasn't just the after effects of sex, there was a certain comfortableness that he could sense between them. It held much promise.

"I think he might like that." Kaiba said, rising. He too began to collect his clothes, shaking his head and smiling at his ruined shirt. "I'll drop you off on my way home."


End file.
